Uno más uno
by Caris Bleu
Summary: Su mejor amiga insistía en que se estaba trasformando en una amargada, pero Sakura Kinomoto, una apasionada psicóloga, afirmaba que todo marchaba bien, sobre todo cuando el hermano de uno de sus pacientes hace acto de presencia en su tan "perfecta" vida.
1. I

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, pero los otros personajillos que aparecen son creados por mí al igual que la historia.**

_Summary:_ Su mejor amiga insistía en que se estaba trasformando en una amargada, pero Sakura Kinomoto, una apasionada psicóloga, afirmaba que todo marchaba bien, sobre todo cuando el hermano de uno de sus pacientes hace acto de presencia en su tan "perfecta" vida.

* * *

**Uno más uno**

* * *

**I**

El mostaza no era su color preferido, eso lo tenía más que claro, sobre todo si frecuentas a diario una habitación que posee ese color en sus 4 paredes, aún no podía entender que existiendo una inmensa paleta de colores la mujer que estaba frente a él había escogido ese horroroso color para su consulta. Aunque pensándolo bien era entendible, la mujer tenía cero sentido para la moda, era cosa de ver sus enormes gafas, su pelo largo tomado en una coleta baja, su falda que llegaba casi a los pies y el enorme chaleco en colores, para variar, mostaza.

Claramente tenía una obsesión por ese color.

—No piensas decirme nada —le escuchó decir.

Centró su vista en ella.

—Entiendo, pero sabes que esto continuará a no ser que pongas algo de tu parte.

—Ni en sueños.

La mujer sonrío ampliamente.

—Hablaste, ya estaba empezándome a preocupar por tu prolongado silencio.

Rodó los ojos y comenzó a rebuscar entre los bolsillos de su polerón hasta que dio con su mp3.

—No, estamos en una sesión y hoy no vas a escuchar música.

—¿Qué harás para impedírmelo?

La mujer se puso de pie y en un movimiento rápido su mp3 fue arrebatado de sus manos.

—¡Hey! ¿Eso es ético?

—Llevas 4 meses en terapia y me estoy hartando.

—Debería ser paciente, ¿acaso no es psicóloga?

—Mi nivel de paciencia tiene sus límites, esto ha sido todo por hoy.

Alcanzó su mochila y no sin antes recuperar su mp3, salió de la habitación dando un portazo y con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

—¡Por todos los dioses! Mujer, con esa ropa no lograrás atraer a ningún hombre, ¡los espantas!

Dejó su bolso en uno de los asientos de la mesa y tomó asiento frente a su mejor amiga.

—Tomoyo, no está dentro de mis planes atraer a algún hombre.

—Deberías, lo necesitas con suma urgencia o al paso que vas te convertirás en esas típicas solteronas que viven con un montón de gatos… ¡Oh, espera! Ya vives con uno.

Acomodó sus gafas que tenían la costumbre de deslizarse por su nariz y le dio una mirada de fastidio a su amiga quien con gracia llevaba su largo cabello oscuro hacia un lado de su cabeza.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó con una mueca de sonrisa.

Tomoyo bufó a modo de respuesta.

—Sakura, no me cambies el tema, esto se está poniendo grave.

—Ay, no exageres…

—¿Qué no exagere? Tienes 26 años, y ya te estás volviendo una amargada.

—No es así —replicó frunciendo su ceño.

—Oh, claro que lo es, y ¿sabes? Ya sé el por qué.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, ¿con qué locura saldría ahora su amiga?

—A ver, ¿cuál es el por qué?

—Necesitas sexo, con un polvo de seguro te animas.

—¡Tomoyo! —jadeó sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez, Sakura? —preguntó Tomoyo—. ¿Un año? ¿2? ¡3!

—Publícalo para la otra —todo el mundo las estaba mirando—. Y si crees que mi mal humor, que dices que tengo, es por falta de sexo estás muy equivocada, solo estoy algo estresada, eso es todo.

—Con un revolcón se te va el estrés —sugirió Tomoyo revoloteando las manos.

—¡Hey! ¿Podríamos cambiar de tema? No nos vemos hace 2 semanas y en vez de preguntarme un simple "¿Cómo estás?" Tu saludo es recriminando mi forma de vestir y mi mal carácter que según tú es a causa de mi carente actividad sexual.

—Tú lo has dicho muy bien, yo solo intento que veas tus problemas, solucionas los dilemas de los demás y, sin embargo, los tuyos los dejas a un lado.

Estaba de mal humor, eso debía reconocerlo, pero su vida iba bien o eso intentaba creer. Llamó al camarero quien con rapidez se acercó y le dedicó una mirada un tanto lasciva a su amiga.

—¿Qué va a ordenar, señorita? —le preguntó a Tomoyo y eso que fue ella quien lo llamó.

—Aún estoy pensándolo, pero, Sakura, ordena tú primero —asintió.

—Quiero la tortilla de verduras y un zumo de naranja, por favor.

El chico anotó el pedido y regresó su vista hacia su amiga quien tenía su boca fruncida y leía con concentración el menú.

—Lasagna… Sí, lasagna y ensaladas surtidas.

—¿Algo para beber? —le preguntó el garzón con una sonrisa ladina.

—Vino de la mejor sepa, y tráiganos una botella, y olvide el jugo de mi amiga, ella beberá vino.

—¿Qué vino?

—Hmm… Lo dejo a su criterio —comentó Tomoyo curvando sus labios.

El chico volvió a sonreírle y se marchó a paso lento no sin antes dedicarle otra mirada un tanto lujuriosa a su amiga.

—Te faltó pedirle el número —ironizó Sakura.

—Era una demostración, así debes ser.

—¿Ofrecerme con una sonrisa?

—No, Sakura, coquetear, ¿quién sabe si encuentras al indicado? Si te quedas ahí esperando a que llegue sin hacer nada nunca lo hallarás.

—A ver, creo que deberíamos dejar de hablar de mí, no sé cuál es tu manía de hablar de mi vida, de aconsejarme, de decirme cada vez que nos vemos que necesito de sexo, me estoy hartando.

—Sakura, lo hago porque me preocupas y quiero tu bienestar. Realmente creo que te estás volviendo una amargada y solitaria mujer que solo vive por los demás, no me cansaré de decírtelo.

—Gracias por la preocupación, Tomoyo, pero estás viendo cosas donde no las hay, estoy excelente, salvo cuando pierdo la paciencia a causa de mi paciente adolescente, ¡Dios! No sé qué hacer con él.

—Quizás deberías seguir su ejemplo —sugirió Tomoyo provocando que su amiga pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué sea una rebelde? —cuestionó con humor.

—Sí, que quiebres las reglas que has puesto en tu vida, goza, disfruta, o qué se yo, haz algo, o te arrepentirás cuando realmente seas una anciana.

La conversación quedó ahí, y mientras almorzaban Tomoyo optó por hablar de otras cosas y dejar a su testaruda amiga tranquila, ya lograría su cometido, Sakura era una hermosa mujer que necesitaba con suma urgencia un hombre para hacerla vivir, y ella le conseguiría uno a como dé lugar.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Un portazo que lo hizo saltar del susto le anunció que su adorable hermanito había llegado, los resultados de esa acción los vio reflejados en la pantalla de su laptop, el plano que estaba tan concentrado armando con un nuevo programa que había comprado se había estropeado ya que sin querer pasó a apretar una aplicación y ahora no sabía qué hacer. Para peor otro portazo se escuchó y a los segundos una música a máximo volumen comenzó a retumbar en todo su hogar.

"_Cuenta hasta diez… uno… dos…"_

—¡YUUGAAAA!

Salió de su despacho dando grandes zancadas, llegó frente a la puerta de la habitación para huéspedes que ahora era ocupada por su hermano menor e intentó abrirla, pero esta se encontraba con llave.

Definitivamente le sacaría esa chapa con seguro y pondría otra, o mejor, sacaría la puerta para que Yuga dejara su manía de dar portazos.

Comenzó a dar golpes a la puerta, pero no había caso, con el volumen que tenía la música que para él era solo ruido molesto era imposible que su hermano escuchara su llamado.

Agarrándose sus cabellos y soltando un gruñido partió a su despacho, en algún lugar había guardado esas llaves que permitían abrir la puerta desde afuera.

Tras un buen rato buscando por fin dio con ellas.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, su hermano estaba recostado en su cama, con los ojos cerrados y tarareando la canción que escuchaba con un aire de completa paz, paz que fue interrumpida cuando la música se fue de golpe.

"_¿Qué…?"_

—¡¿Cuál es el gusto de andar dando portazos y escuchar música tan alto?!

Vio a su hermano en el centro de la habitación, estaba enojado, corrección, furioso. No pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le gruñó.

—De lo amargado que te ves —respondió Yuga con aire ausente.

—Me tienes harto, Yuga, tus berrinches de adolescente incomprendido me están superando.

Frunció su ceño al igual que su hermano.

—¿Si? Bueno, si estás tan aburrido, ¿por qué no dejas que me vaya de una puta vez?

—¡Hey! No digas esas palabras.

—Como si tú nunca las dijeras —se puso de pie para quedar frente a su hermano mayor, los dos eran casi de la misma estatura—. Deja de joder, Shaoran, y búscate una mujer a ver si con sexo te animas.

Sin poder controlarse se acercó a su hermano y lo tomó del cuello.

—El gran Shaoran Li sacó su verdadero yo, no te hagas el buenito conmigo, hermano, y no sé para qué te quejas tanto si tú fuiste igual o incluso peor que yo a mi edad.

Soltó a su hermano al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, con sus puños apretados salió de la habitación y regresó a su despacho. Definitivamente tendría que hablar con la psicóloga de Yuga, su comportamiento se estaba extralimitando y al paso que iban las cosas ni él podría controlarlo.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**Notas de Caris: **_

Un arrebato.

"¿Quieren que siga? ¿O quieren que pare?" (8) xDDD

Solo les puedo decir que ni sé cómo irá a parar esto jajjaja nah, las ideas están, sin embargo, estas suelen mutar y mucho.

Espero leer algún comentario, como siempre digo, animan a mi tan ingrata musa, y bueno, también me permiten saber si les gustó y si quieren que la continúe.

Me despido.

¡Saludos!

Pd: Él título es igual al nombre de un yogurt que viene con cereal jajaja pero claramente esta historia no tiene nada que ver eso :D


	2. II

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, pero los otros personajillos que aparecen son creados por mí al igual que la historia.**

_Summary:_ Su mejor amiga insistía en que se estaba trasformando en una amargada, pero Sakura Kinomoto, una apasionada psicóloga, afirmaba que todo marchaba bien en su vida, sobre todo cuando el hermano de uno de sus pacientes hace acto de presencia en su "perfecta" vida.

* * *

**Uno más uno**

* * *

**II**

Alzó su pulgar para dar inicio a la demolición. A los segundos se oyó una voz por un megáfono que alertó a las 4 excavadoras que estaban en el perímetro listas para empezar a derribar todo, y tras una corta cuenta regresiva las maquinas comenzaron a hacer su trabajo.

Shaoran Li tenía la vista fija en la esfera negra que arrasaba con todo lo que se cruzara en su camino, con cierta tristeza observó como las pequeñas casas de aspecto colonial de ese antiguo barrio estaban siendo destruidas para poner en su lugar un colosal edificio en el cual la palabra consumismo se hallaba escrita en cada rincón. Lo irónico de todo es que él era quien había diseñado el enorme edificio que en un poco más de un año estaría reinando toda esa avenida repleta del comercio propio de una bulliciosa y movida ciudad.

No teniendo mucho más que hacer en ese lugar, cogió su mochila negra que estaba tirada en el suelo y sacó de su interior el casco de su moto, con un caminar pausado y haciendo un gesto de despedida se alejó hasta que llegó junto a su vieja Harley que estaba cómodamente estacionada al lado de un árbol.

Sin prisas subió, y tras ponerse el casco y ajustar su mochila emprendió rumbo hacia su lugar de trabajo oficial, llegó tras media hora de viaje al edificio de la compañía de su padrastro, quien era su jefe desde mucho antes que su relación fuera más directa, fue él quien actuó casi de celestino para que su triste madre y su deprimido jefe se conocieran y lograran animar sus desoladas vidas. Se sentía feliz por ello, sobre todo al ver el hermoso rostro de su madre con una sonrisa bailando cada vez que la iba a visitar, era algo que creyó nunca volver a ver desde la muerte de su adorado padre a causa de un cáncer terminal hacia unos 10 años.

—¿Cómo va la demolición? —le preguntaron mientras se dirigía a la oficina de su padrastro.

—Todo bien, a fines de esta semana empiezan a construir —respondió con rapidez continuando su rumbo, se detuvo frente a una puerta que tenía una placa plateada con el nombre de Eisuke Ashimira, dio unos golpecitos para anunciarse.

—Adelante.

La oficina de paredes blancas y negras llamaba bastante la atención sobre todo por las variadas esculturas que tenía en cada rincón y que le conferían original y elegancia. Detrás de un escritorio se encontraba Eisuke Ashimira, quien se puso de pie para saludar al joven de desordenada cabellera castaña quien con una sonrisa respondió al abrazo de su padrastro.

—Pensé que estarías en la demolición —comentó Eisuke tras el afectuoso saludo.

—Sabes que no me agradan mucho.

—Lo sé, tus sentimientos de culpabilidad te agobian.

—Siempre he dicho que en cada lugar u objeto hay una historia, pero no hay mucho que hacer con mi sentir, este es mi trabajo, mi pasión y de ella vivo, y bueno, ya debería estar acostumbrado a esto.

—Así es, muchacho... cambiando de tema, no es que quiera ejercer presión, pero hasta muy tarde esperé recibir un correo tuyo… correo que nunca llegó.

—Lo imaginé, pero la tecnología no es lo mío —dejó el casco de su moto en uno de los sofás que tenía la oficina—. Supongo que estás interesado en ver los planos en vivo y en directo.

—Por supuesto —tras sacarlos de su mochila se acercó al escritorio de color negro, despejando un poco la superficie acomodó uno de los planos para que Eisuke pudiera verlo bien—. Deberías hacer uso de ese programa que te recomendé la semana pasada, ahorras tiempo.

—Lo compré, me leí todo el instructivo, seguí los pasos que tiene como ejemplo y no resultó, por lo que agarré mis instrumentos y armé esto, que a mí parecer quedó mucho mejor que mi intento de plano con el dichoso programa.

Eisuke soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión de fastidio de Shaoran.

—Si tú lo dices.

Eisuke Achimira se acercó a observar el plano, sonrió al ver el toque que siempre el joven arquitecto le daba a cada una de sus invenciones, a veces eran la forma de las ventanas o los muros en la fachada que parecían tan fuera de lugar con el tipo de construcción y pese a eso al verlo en la realidad y no en un papel formaba un todo con el resto de la obra.

—La maqueta ya comenzaron a armarla, les envié un escaneo de este plano a los chicos anoche… —comentó mientras desordenaba su cabellera castaña, como supuso Eisuke frunció el ceño—, sé lo que me dirás, que me adelanto mucho para las cosas, que debería haberte mostrado el plano primero antes de empezar con la maqueta y los planos en 3D, pero tenía el presentimiento que te iba a agradar.

—A mí no es a quien debe agradarme sino que al museo que es nuestro cliente, confío en tu criterio y creo que lo has hecho muy bien, apenas tengan la maqueta me informas para planificar la junta y presentarles esta propuesta.

Asintió y guardando los planos en su gastada mochila negra comenzó a abandonar la oficina.

—Hey, se te queda algo —vio el índice de su padrastro dirigirse al sofá de cuero negro—. Cualquiera que te viera no pensaría que eres un arquitecto y que además es bastante reconocido.

—¿Lo dices por mi forma de vestir?

Jeans, camiseta negra y gastada con el rostro de Elvis estampado, su mochila que no soltaba nunca y ahora su casco que se le estaba quedando.

—Sí, y por tu modo de ver la vida con una seguridad que es envidiable, viendo la simpleza incluso en lo más complejo.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Que tengas un día productivo, hijo.

—Así será, para eso me pagan, ¿no?

Salió de la oficina recordando lo acontecido el día de ayer con su hermano menor, se consideraba un hombre de bien, con bastante raciocinio y por sobre todo paciencia, que era mucha cuando trataba con los demás a excepción de Yuga quien ya le estaba sacando canas verdes.

Su hermano parecía odiarlo mientras él solo quería ayudarlo, entendía que quizás él estuviera pasando por todos los procesos que abarcan ser un adolescente, y no podía ser un hipócrita olvidando que él también fue un tanto rebelde en aquellos años, pero había un motivo de su actuar tan poco civilizado, la muerte de su padre le había hecho tocar fondo no solo a su madre sino que a él también.

Suspiró, Yuga se parecía a su "yo" adolescente, pero su personalidad realmente le descolocaba y por más que trataba de comprenderlo no podía.

Shiefa, una de sus hermanas mayores, estuvo a cargo de su hermano que en ese entonces solo tenía 6 años, lo cuidó y educó mientras su madre parecía estar en otro mundo, fue ella quien decidió llevarlo al psicólogo hace unos meses y él se vio en la obligación de acoger a su hermano cuando la psicóloga planteó que a Yuga le faltaba una imagen paterna.

Y bueno, eso intentaba hacer, acercarse a su hermano, tratar de tener una relación "normal" y ganarse su confianza, lamentablemente Yuga parecía no querer lo mismo.

Soltó otro suspiro, al menos tenía la esperanza que con la visita a la psicóloga de su hermano lograría sacar algo provechoso.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Yuga Li observaba con desgano el pizarrón repleto de números y operaciones matemáticas que no llamaban en nada su atención. Tras bostezar por quinta vez acomodó sus brazos en su pupitre y puso su cabeza en uno de ellos con la clara intención de dormir un rato, al fin y al cabo, las matemáticas para él no eran nada, y con una rapidez envidiable lograba entender los procedimientos.

—Li, si no va a prestar atención dedicándose a dormir, abandone la clase.

Alzó la vista encontrándose con los ojos grises del profesor Ishida. Sonrió ampliamente y tras ello tomó su mochila e hizo lo que le habían ordenado.

—Debería ser mucho más responsable, Li.

—Nah, de todos modos igual me va bien en este maldito ramo.

Salió del salón ignorando el sermón que comenzó a pronunciar su profesor, él no estaba para oír regaños de los demás, con los sermones de Shiefa tenía más que suficiente. Pasó rápidamente por los pasillos del instituto, ya en el patio caminó en dirección hacia la arboleda que había cerca del gimnasio, allí se encontraban dos de sus amigos esperándolo.

—Pensamos que no ibas a venir, como estás a un pelo de ser expulsado —comentó Daichi Fujimoto, un chico alto y delgado, de cabellera negra y ojos miel que adoraba jugar a los video juegos.

—Ese enano de Ishida pese a todo, me estima, como soy el mejor de su clase… gracias a mí logró ese premio en esa jodida prueba de conocimientos, se llevó los créditos como el profesor del "genio" en las matemáticas.

Se tumbó en el pasto y con una imperceptible sonrisa agradeció el cigarro que Souta, otro de sus amigos, le estaba pasando.

—¿No hay algo mejor que esto? —preguntó.

—No, el sábado mi hermano me dará algo de su mercancía, a cambio debo ordenar la casa y cuidar de mi hermano pequeño antes que llegue nuestra madre del trabajo.

—Para que el pueda follar de lo lindo con su novia —agregó Yuga provocando la risa en Daichi y el malhumor en Souta.

—Es un cabrón, debo poner la radio fuerte para que Rui no escuche los gemidos que salen de ese cuarto.

—Al menos tu hermano te da algo bueno, Shaoran es un imbécil, se las quiere dar del hermano del año, pero no le resulta, me tiene harto, sobre todo porque el muy ingenuo jura que me hará mejor persona.

—Debes entenderlo, Yuga, de seguro quiere enmendar su ausencia —se atrevió a decir Daichi sabiendo de antemano que Yuga se fastidiaría por su comentario.

—¡Y a mí qué! Nunca se ha detenido a preguntarme si yo realmente quiero eso.

—Díselo —propuso Souta a lo que de inmediato Yuga se negó.

—Nah, me gusta burlarme de sus intenciones, pero algún día le diré que solo quiero que se deje de joder, que estoy bien, y que no necesito de una amargada psicóloga que me de consejos de cómo debo llevar mi vida, ni menos de su presencia, no necesito de un hermano mayor, no lo tuve en toda mi infancia, ¿para qué tenerlo ahora?

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

El sonido de la lluvia apartó su atención del hombre que le hablaba.

"_Menos mal que no le creí a ese meteorólogo"_

Según el pronóstico del tiempo existía una "leve" posibilidad de que cayeran uno que otro chubasco, pero la última vez que el meteorólogo había dicho eso ella pescó un resfriado que la tuvo 3 días con fiebre y postrada a una cama de un hospital gracias a esa "leve" posibilidad, debido a eso antes de salir a trabajar fue en búsqueda de su paraguas y de un impermeable, como dicen mejor prevenir que lamentar.

—… Yo sé que lo que tengo es complicado, pero no sé cómo decírselo a Misa, ella me gusta mucho, Sakura, la amo, pero cuando la veo siento la necesidad de huir… es como un… —el hombre apretaba y cerraba sus manos—, ella me dijo que me ama… debo ser sincero.

Asintió.

—Me mencionabas que Misa es una mujer muy comprensiva, ¿no?

—Eso es claro, ¿sabes? un día me dijo que quería una vida en pareja, matrimonio y yo estoy dispuesto a eso, podemos armar una linda familia, el amor está y eso es lo importante, sé que seremos grandiosos y yo le demostraré eso.

Sakura miró de reojo la hora en su reloj intentando que su paciente no se diera cuenta, sin embargo, falló en su misión.

—¿Estás mirando la hora? Lo sé, hemos acabado por hoy.

—Aún queda un poquito de tiempo.

—Oh, pero está bien, me iré.

—Ren, solo déjame preguntarte algo y puedes marcharte, sé que quieres ir a ver ese partido de fútbol del cual me hablaste ayer —el hombre asintió—. ¿Cómo vas con los medicamentos? Recuerda que debes tomarlos siempre, no te puedes olvidar.

—El Litio va bien, aunque ya sabes que me cuesta tomar esas cosas, siento que me ponen mal.

—Pero el Litio ha resultado mucho mejor que los otros medicamentos que te ha dado el doctor Adachi.

—Pero yo no estoy tan de acuerdo, no necesito pastillas, le diré eso al doctor Adachi cuando lo vea —se acercó a Sakura y le dio la mano a modo de despida—. Hasta la próxima, Sakura.

Suspiró cuando vio a Ren abandonar su consulta, él sí que era un paciente complicado, hacia un par de meses había tenido una crisis dado su trastorno bipolar y con la ayuda de medicamentos y tras haber estado en un centro psiquiátrico lentamente estaba saliendo adelante. Aunque si lo comparaba con su paciente rebelde y que atendía de lunes a viernes, ese sí que era un problema y que la hacía maldecir a los 4 vientos.

Se puso de pie en búsqueda de su celular, tenía una hora libre para comer algo ya que había tenido que saltarse el almuerzo debido a que una de sus pacientes pidió adelantar la hora por motivos de fuerza mayor, así que accedió, lamentablemente tuvo que aguantarse el hambre que tenía y que logró atenuar gracias a una barrita de chocolate.

Cuando se deparaba para salir de su pequeña consulta el intercomunicador comenzó a sonar, se acercó rápido y presionó el botoncito para escuchar el altavoz.

—_Sakura, ¿estás muy ocupada? _—le preguntó Hana, quien era su asistente y también una de sus mejores amigas.

—Pensaba ir a comer algo, estoy famélica, ¿por qué? ¿Algún paciente quiere adelantar la hora? —cruzó sus dedos para que la respuesta a su pregunta fuera negativa.

—_Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo._

Genial, su estómago tendría que esperar.

—Está bien... pásame la llamada, después almuerzo.

—_Es que, está acá… bueno estaba, de seguro va a tocar tu puerta._

Apenas un segundo pasó y unos golpecitos resonaron en su consulta.

—Ya está acá, veré que quiere, ¿no te dijo nada?

—_Es el hermano de uno de tus pacientes._

Atendía a cerca de 10 personas cada semana, entre tres a cuatro diarias, así que con esa información nada relevante podría sacar respecto a la identidad del "hermano" que ahora había vuelto a llamar a la puerta.

—¡Ya voy! —gruñó con cierta impaciencia—. Te dejo, Hana.

Acomodó sus gafas antes de abrir la puerta, sus ojos se encontraron con otros de un color ámbar junto a una intensa mirada que por poco la sonroja o quizás lo hizo, llamó su atención los cabellos mojados del hombre y su ropa negra bastante empapada, definitivamente él no fue tan precavido como ella.

Shaoran la observó detenidamente conteniendo un poco su sorpresa, ¿ella era la psicóloga de su hermano? ¿Cuántos años tendría? A primera vista se veía joven. Gracias a los comentarios de su hermano que la definían como una amargada y aburrida mujer se había hecho la idea de que era un tanto mayor, sin embargo, con solo ver su chaleco de variados y llamativos colores no le daba esa idea, ninguna persona con esas características escogería un chaleco tan divertido y que tenía los colores del arcoíris en todo su esplendor como prenda de vestir. Aunque no podía negar que su mirada era un tanto seria y que los grandes lentes que usaba dejaban en segundo plano el bello color de sus ojos, y su largo flequillo también ayudaba a ello.

—Disculpe… —su voz lo trajo a la realidad, tenía la costumbre de muchas veces perderse en sus pensamientos—. ¿Usted es…?

—Un intento frustrado de hermano mayor, definitivamente eso me describe muy bien.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**Notas de Caris:**

¡Hola, Hola!

Estoy muy feliz por sus lindos comentarios y las alertas, me han animado mucho, tenía planes de actualizar el mismo día que subí el primer cap, pero las circunstancias no me lo permitieron y recién ahora he podido hacerlo, así que aprovecho de pedir disculpas por la tardanza.

A ver, este capítulo fue más informativo por así decirlo, no hubo tanta acción, pero en el siguiente tendremos a nuestros castaños como totales protagonistas del capítulo, como ven también aparecieron personajillos que tendrán un mayor o menor grado de relevancia en el transcurso de esta historia que será de capítulos cortos, aunque de seguro y a medida que la trama avance estos irán aumentando un poquitito en su extensión, aunque me acomodan más los capítulos cortos sobre todo para cuando regrese a la universidad y tenga poco tiempo para escribir.

Espero leer sus comentarios y mil gracias otra vez.

Saludines :)

Pd: Espero que no haberme saltado muchos errores ortográficos, tengo la manía de ponerme a editar cuando el sueño se apodera de mí, realmente es una lucha bastante ardua (xD)


	3. III

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, pero los otros personajillos que aparecen son creados por mí al igual que la historia.**

_Summary:_ Su mejor amiga insistía en que se estaba trasformando en una amargada, pero Sakura Kinomoto, una apasionada psicóloga, afirmaba que todo marchaba bien en su vida, sobre todo cuando el hermano de uno de sus pacientes hace acto de presencia en su "perfecta" vida.

* * *

**Uno más uno**

* * *

**III**

—Entonces, usted es hermano de Yuga —habló intentando llamar la atención del joven quien ya llevaba cerca de 5 minutos dando vueltas por su consulta observando cada detalle, él solo asintió y siguió en los suyo.

"_Definitivamente es un hombre muy particular"_

Su presentación no le había dicho mucho, hasta que mencionó que su nombre era Shaoran Li, desde luego las piezas encajaron rápidamente, aunque eso fue todo lo que le dijo ya que apenas ingresó a su consulta pareció irse a otro mundo y que no era la Tierra.

—¿No cree que el mostaza es un tanto intimidante?

Parpadeó con bastante confusión.

—¿Disculpe?

—Creo que un color más claro quedaría bien, no blanco porque sería también un tanto intimidante para sus pacientes, pero unos tonos azulados en esta pared… —lo vio dirigirse hacia otro rincón de su consulta—. Acá se podría hacer un juego de colores, con muebles hechos a medida, una biblioteca, por ejemplo, o un par de cuadros, así se podría dejar crema esta pared… también se podrían agrandar los ventanales, son muy pequeños… esto necesita algo de luz, es una consulta un tanto depresiva.

Sakura alzó una ceja.

Shaoran dejó de analizar el cuarto en el cual se encontraba no pudiendo evitar sentir un leve sonrojó que lo disimuló desviando la vista de la mujer, lamentablemente cada vez que iba a un lugar nuevo no podía evitar hacer ese tipo de comentarios sobre la infraestructura y aspectos que podían mejorarse. Haciendo una mueca de sonrisa tomó asiento en un cómodo diván quedando frente a la psicóloga, de seguro era el lugar donde cada uno de los pacientes de ella solían sentarse.

Se miraron por varios segundos hasta que él se atrevió a decir lo primero que vino a su cabeza para romper el silencio.

—Me gusta su chaleco, es colorido —no mentía, era un chaleco muy divertido.

Con sus mejillas un tanto carmín aclaró su voz para atinar a decir algo.

—Gracias, pensé que era a la única que le gustaba —comentó Sakura un tanto avergonzada.

—Y eso está bien, ¿por qué debes agradar a los demás? Uno es primero, aunque suene un tanto egocéntrico.

Asintió.

—Bueno... esto me tiene un poco desconcertada, pero por su presentación y luego al decirme su nombre pude relacionar las cosas y llegar a la conclusión de que era hermano de Yuga, pensé que solo tenía 4 hermanas mayores —como era tan común en ella, llevó sus dedos a sus lentes y los acomodó pese a que estos estaban bien puestos, siempre hacia eso cuando estaba intranquila.

—Después de ellas vengo yo y finalmente Yuga, sé que mi hermano no habla mucho de mí… nuestra relación es un tanto complicada, lo que se ha acrecentado desde que estamos viviendo juntos, ideas de Shiefa.

—A ella sí la conozco —recordó Sakura, Shiefa Li era una mujer de 30 años desesperada por lograr que su hermano menor fuera más civilizado—. Siempre me llama para saber cómo va todo con Yuga, ya que él es un tanto reservado.

—Sí, es difícil comunicarse con él, y es por eso que vine para acá, necesito de su ayuda y consejos, por favor, haré lo que me diga.

La desesperación en los ojos ámbar del hombre era tan evidente que no pudo ni siquiera pensar en decirle que no.

—Bueno… quizás esto sea una buena idea, no sabía que Yuga estaba viviendo con su hermano.

—Shiefa me exigió que ayudara a Yuga, que necesitaba una imagen paterna ya que nuestro padre falleció hace varios años, Yuga era tal solo un pequeño, y mi madre se olvidó de nosotros mientras se encontraba hundida en su tristeza, y yo apenas acabé la escuela me fui de casa… perdí todo contacto... regresé hace dos años por lo que comprendo el odio de mi hermano, creció sin verme y ahora quiero redimirme, sé que él me necesita.

Estaba segura que había tristeza en el modo en que Li había contado cosas de su vida, con cierto aire de remordimiento por cosas de su pasado, y más aún al hablar de su relación con Yuga.

Acomodó sus gafas que ahora sí estaban en la punta de su nariz y le sonrió.

—Sin lugar a dudas debe lograr que su hermano empiece a confiar en usted, de seguro tienen algunas cosas en común, por ahí debería empezar a acercarse, hablándole de manera positiva de alguna banda que a ambos les guste, invitarlo a hacer algo que a él pueda agradarle… algún deporte…

He ahí el dilema, sinceramente él no conocía a su hermano, de alguna manera le era un desconocido.

—Yo no sé mucho de él —comentó con toda sinceridad.

—¿Nada de nada?

—Recién volvimos a vernos hace un año y ahora Shiefa lo dejó en mi hogar así que no sé cómo interactuar con él, lo único que sabemos hacer es discutir.

—Bueno, por algo se empieza —comentó Sakura haciendo reír a Shaoran.

—Por eso acudo a usted, doctora.

La castaña frunció el ceño.

—Con Kinomoto está bien, no me gusta que me digan doctora, ya que no lo soy.

—Está bien, doctora, perdón, Kinomoto… le propongo algo… usted me ayuda con mi hermano sin contarle de esto y yo le prometo renovar su consulta sin gasto alguno.

—Me gusta mi consulta —afirmó con cierto aire de posesión.

—No puedo creer que le guste este horrendo mostaza —soltó Shaoran quien se recriminó su falta de tacto.

—No es feo, es… no sé, pero así estaba cuando me vine a trabajar acá y me acostumbré.

—Yo pienso que necesita de colores más sobrios y a la vez alegres, como su simpático chaleco que tiene algo escrito que no había visto… eat, sleep and sleep… —sonrió—. De dormir no se vive.

—Claro, pero es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en rostro del castaño.

—¿Acepta?

Dio una rápida mirada a su consulta, y llegó a una conclusión: definitivamente el mostaza le daba un aire un tanto depresivo a su lugar de trabajo.

—Está bien, acepto la propuesta.

Shaoran Li se puso de pie y caminó hacia la joven para extenderle su mano derecha. Sakura quedó un tanto confundida por la acción hasta que captó, era un trato, y debía cerrarse como tal. Extendió su mano cerrándose con la del hombre.

—Ahora que hemos cerrado este trato —soltó suavemente la pequeña y cálida mano de la psicóloga —, ¿qué me aconseja para comenzar a acercarme a Yuga sin que este sospeche de algo?

Tras 4 meses de sesiones con el adolescente tenía más que claro que su barrera contra el mundo era bastante difícil de atravesar, si la suerte estaba de su lado lograba tener alguna oración de más 15 palabras del chico que solía comunicarse con monosílabos.

—Yuga es un joven bastante complejo, aún no he podido dar con el causante de ello, pero hay algo claro, la ausencia de su madre durante su crecimiento y la muerte temprana de su padre le han afectado, intente mostrar más preocupación por él, eso sí no lo hostigue con preguntas, Yuga es muy perspicaz y de inmediato lograría captar sus intenciones de acercarse a él, sea lo más natural posible.

Asintió con cierta tristeza, sobre todo al darse cuenta que alguien externo a su familia conocía mejor a Yuga que él mismo, que era su hermano, pero lograría mejorar la situación.

—Por el momento todo indica que Yuga no quiere a nadie cerca de su círculo —continuó Sakura—. Solo acepta el trato de Shiefa, al fin y al cabo, ella ha cuidado de él casi como una madre… preguntarle por la escuela, por cómo estuvo su día es algo bueno.

—Haré eso, con Yuga solo cruzamos a lo mucho un "Buenas días" o un "Buenas noches", y "La cena está lista" —un triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. Somos un asco de hermanos.

—Pero verá que las cosas mejorarán, aunque hay que ser pacientes.

—Volveré pronto para contarle cómo van las cosas —nuevamente le extendió una de sus manos a la joven, esta vez a modo de despida—. Un gusto, Kinomoto.

Le dio la mano y tras ello se puso de pie quedando frente a frente del hombre, ahora que lo observaba más en detalle sí que era alto, de seguro pasaba el metro ochenta, y ella con suerte le llegaba a los hombros y eso que andaba con unos zapatos con plataforma, regalo de su madrina Cho Amamiya.

—El gusto también es mío, hasta pronto.

Shaoran Li salió dándole una amplia sonrisa que le generó cierto nerviosismo y sonrojo que trató de disimular, ¿por qué diablos se sonrojaba? Con su ceño fruncido lo observó acercarse al mesón en donde se encontraba Hana quien le pasó un casco de motocicleta, se despidió con la misma sonrisa de su amiga y se alejó en dirección hacia los ascensores.

—¡Dios! Está bueno el hombre de negro—comentó Hana apenas vio que Shaoran se alejaba.

—¿Qué dices? —Sakura ladeó un poco su cabeza.

—Que está para comérselo, un rico bombón, ¿no viste lo sexy de sus rasgos y con esa lluvia cayéndole? ¡Grrr! Resistí las ganas de invitarlo a algún lado.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Por eso ahora está lloviendo más fuerte, resististe, me parece increíble.

—Cuando lo vuelva a ver lo haré o me arrepentiré —Hana tenía los ojos entrecerrados y un puño alzado, esa era su mirada de decisión, así le llamaba ella.

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

—Si supieras lo divertida que te ves así —su amiga le sonrió—. Me voy a comer algo, vuelvo en 20 minutos más.

—A las 6 llega Yuga Li.

Asintió, nunca imaginó que Yuga tuviera un hermano, con sus 4 hermanas pensó que ya era suficiente, pero no, había otro Li y bien particular, aunque apenas empezó a ver sus gestos vio el parecido con su hermano, sus rasgos también eran similares, casi de la misma estatura, el mismo color de ojos, ese aire de me-importa-una-mierda-lo-que-digas, aunque Shaoran Li era muy respetuoso y con un humor que le agradaba, pero si los dos se vestían de la misma forma podían pasar casi por gemelos, solo el color de pelo los diferenciaba, Yuga tenía cabellos negros, a diferencia de Shaoran quien tenía una cabellera castaña.

Con cierta esperanza caminó hacia los ascensores, quizás por fin podría dar algún avance con Yuga, presentía que con la ayuda de su hermano las cosas podrían llegar a buen puerto.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

—¿Estás en algún equipo deportivo?

—Fútbol —respondió Yuga en un tono neutral sin mostrar alguna cuota de entusiasmo en lo que decía, y deseando que Shaoran no preguntara nada más volvió a centrar su atención en el poco interesante noticiero.

—Eso es muy bueno, yo era el capitán del equipo de fútbol hasta que se me ocurrió empezar a beber y… bueno…

—Eres leyenda —le interrumpió Yuga.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Shaoran casi con los ojos desorbitados.

—A-já —respondió el adolescente no pudiendo evitar fruncir el ceño.

Shaoran estaba más raro de lo usual, todo sonriente y con esa "buena onda" hacia él que le estaba empezando a dar nauseas.

—Me iré a hacer mis deberes —le informó aunque no había nada de verdad en sus palabras, sin embargo, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir para abandonar el living en buenos términos y no en la clásica discusión.

—¿Cenarás?

—No creo, me dieron un trabajo gigante y es para mañana.

Asintió mientras veía a su hermano alejarse. Sabía que Yuga mentía con eso de los deberes, hacía dos días Shiefa le había llamado para informarle que Yuga tenía el récord en el instituto por anotaciones negativas de parte de sus profesores a causa de no hacer los deberes y de no entrar a clases, lo irónico es que pese a ello su hermano era el más destacado estudiante, con notas casi perfectas. "Es igual a ti" le decía su hermana cada vez que hablaban, él era igual de irresponsable que Yuga, incluso peor a causa de las bromas que adoraba hacerles a sus profesores, debido a eso no le recriminó nada, ¡con qué cara lo haría!

Al menos habían logrado tener la primera conversación civilizada, Yuga como siempre fue reservado, pero al menos mostró cierto interés cuando en la televisión anunciaron que se haría un festival de rock a fines de mes en la ciudad, se agarraría de eso para intentar acercarse a él.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

—Debe haber un error —comentó negando con su cabeza.

—Mire, esta es la dirección a la cual me pidieron entregar esto —acomodó sus gafas, bueno, el hombre decía la verdad—. ¿Ve? Solo firme acá.

Hizo lo que el hombre le decía, le dio una mirada confusa a su secretaria y amiga, quien estaba reprimiendo una risa, apenas el hombre se fue Hana se plantó a su lado.

—Parece que alguien tiene un pretendiente —comentó la joven con voz cantarina.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

La mujer de cabellos rubios rodó los ojos.

—Abre la caja.

Hizo lo que Hana le decía, quedó de piedra al ver las hermosas rosas rojas atadas a un cinto en tonos blancos.

—Debe haber un error.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Sakura Kinomoto? Es simple, alguien te acaba de regalar estas hermosas rosas —Hana sacó una de la caja y la acercó a su nariz—. El aroma del amor.

Hana y sus frases.

—Es cierto lo que te digo, Hana, anda, ve la tarjeta.

La joven comenzó a revisar con cierta ansiedad la tapa de la caja encontrándose finalmente con un sobre blanco.

—Me tomaré la licencia de abrirlo ya que estás en ese estado de estupefacción y con cara de "Esto es imposible" del que nadie es capaz de sacarte.

—De seguro habrá una carta dedicada para "Mi amor, perdóname", Kenta me envió casi toda la clase de flores existentes para pedirme perdón, ¡ja! como si ellas hubieran logrado ablandar mi corazón.

—Kenta fue y es un estúpido, pero olvidando ese tema —Hana abrió el sobre—. He aquí una hermosa… ¿Cartas de colores de pinturas? ¡Qué mierda!

Sus mejillas se tornaron un tanto carmín luego de salir del asombro, solo había una persona que podría hacer eso y era el hermano de Yuga.

Hana sacó las cartas de colores una a una revisando si había alguna cosa escrita, ¡¿quién diablos mandaba una carta de colores junto a un hermoso ramo de rosas?!

—Sakura, ¿me estás ocultando algo? No me digas que estás embarazada, ¡Oh por Dios!

Por poco se cae al suelo.

—Hana, tu imaginación tiene límites insospechados y aterradores, no es nada.

—¿Cómo que no es nada? —la joven achinó sus ojos grises—. Explícate, Sakura, ¿qué significa esto?

Suspiró, Hana no se iba a quedar tranquila si no le contaba todo.

—¿Recuerdas al hombre que vino hace unos tres días?

—Vienen muchos a tu consulta, sé más específica, querida.

—El hermano de uno de mis pacientes.

—¿El sexy hombre de negro con un trasero digno de enmarcar?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Esa es una descripción muy Hana, pero sí… él le dará un nuevo aire a la consulta, por eso las cartas de colores.

—Ajá, interesante, muy interesante, bueno, es todo tuyo, amiga, no me lanzaré a ese cuerpecito ya que te ha escogido a ti, eso sí te envidiaré sanamente, es un espécimen masculino que ninguna mujer soltaría de su vida y de su cama.

—¡Hana! Estoy segura de que tú y Tomoyo fueron separadas al nacer, ¿y por qué dices esas cosas? Solo está cumpliendo su parte del trato.

—¿Trato? Esto se pone más interesante —la sonrisa un tanto maliciosa de su amiga comenzó a ponerla nerviosa.

—Hana… es algo sin importancia, ahora, vuelve a tu puesto, de seguro Midori ya llegó, en 5 minutos empieza la sesión.

—Tú, muchachita, tienes muchas cosas que explicar, en fin, tienes el camino libre.

Rodó sus ojos.

—Hana, no sé de donde sacas tantas locuras.

—Yo solo digo lo evidente, hay una explicación para la carta de colores, sin embargo, las rosas, ¿por qué las enviaría?

—Agradecimiento.

—¿Qué hiciste, Sakura Kinomoto? —Sakura vio como los ojos de su amiga se abrían a más no poder—. ¡¿No me digas que el sexo ha vuelto a tu vida?!

Se dio un golpe en la frente, Hana era todo un caso. Tuvo que sacarla casi a empujones entre medio de exclamaciones de felicidad de parte de su amiga quien ya quería armar una salida para celebrar que ella había vuelto a las "pistas".

Prefirió no decir nada más ya que vio a su paciente quien había escuchado las exclamaciones de Hana, sentía su rostro arder, tratando de mantener la calma le mandó una mirada de fastidio a su amiga para luego sonreírle a su paciente como si nada hubiese pasado.

—La felicito, Sakura —le comentó Midori muy sonriente al rato—. Yo no podría aguantar tanto sin sexo, ¿tres años? Dios, que me maten si estoy en esa situación.

Claro, se lo decía su paciente adicta al sexo.

Mataría a Hana junto a sus suposiciones.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**Notas de Caris:**

"Equis de" jajaja

Okey, un capítulo escrito con mucho entusiasmo y espero que les guste y que me lo hagan saber en un lindo comentario que no cuesta nada dejarlo, si es una crítica, bienvenidas son (por supuesto con el debido respeto) y si son propuestas o ideas que les gustaría ver en esta historia, mejor aún, pero anímense a comentar algo, así sé qué piensan :)

Agradezco a las personitas que me dejaron un RR en el capítulo anterior *-*, ya se los he respondido y bueno, eso, a ver si las sorprendo y actualizo mañana por la noche o quizás antes.

¡Saludines a todas! Que tengan un lindo finde.

Pd1: Nombré a un personaje en este capítulo que no había sido mencionado antes (no es la paciente de Sakura), para que le presten atención, aparecerá dentro de poco.

Pd2: Un micro-avance!

_—¡Tomoyo! No ha pasado nada, ni va a pasar algo, apenas lo conozco, es el hermano de uno de mis pacientes que más dolores de cabeza me da… Tú y Hana han armado toda una historia de esto, y eso no esta bien. Además no es ético tener una relación con un familiar de un paciente._

_—¿Quién dice eso?_

_—Yo, y espero que con eso saques esa tonta idea de tu cabecita loca…_


	4. IV

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, pero los otros personajillos que aparecen son creados por mí al igual que la historia.**

_Summary:_ Su mejor amiga insistía en que se estaba trasformando en una amargada, pero Sakura Kinomoto, una apasionada psicóloga, afirmaba que todo marchaba bien en su vida, sobre todo cuando el hermano de uno de sus pacientes hace acto de presencia en su "perfecta" vida.

* * *

**Uno más uno**

* * *

**IV**

_Mi hermano me dio algo de su mercancía, iremos a casa de Ryu, sus padres andan de viaje, nos vemos allá._

Eran las una de la madrugada y Yuga Li se encontraba escuchando música en su viejo mp3 que pese a los años seguía cumpliendo muy bien sus funciones, y eso que había pasado por caídas, vasos de agua derramados, y seguía como si nada. Con un poco de pereza se puso de pie, buscó su chaqueta de cuero negra y su gorro del mismo color. Salió de su cuarto a paso sigiloso, y miró de reojo hacia la habitación de su hermano, Shaoran dormía plácidamente.

Buscó sus llaves y abandonó el departamento cerrando la puerta principal con el mayor cuidado posible, una vez en el pasillo soltó todo el aire que llevaba aguantando. Su usual sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro: de seguro lo pasaría muy bien.

**~:~::~:~::~:~::~:~**

Tomoyo Daidouji por primera vez quería darle una bofetada a alguien o mejor dicho a su jefa, corrección, ex jefa quien ni siquiera se había dignado a darle un motivo claro de por qué ese sábado no había sido como los otros. Con su habitual sonrisa había llegado al taller en donde trabaja formando parte de las diseñadoras de interior de Art&Deco, pero apenas puso un pie en el lugar supo que algo andaba mal, las miradas de sus compañeras de trabajo le dijeron todo y armándose de valor partió a hablar con su hasta entonces jefa para que le explicará qué diablos pasaba.

—_Estás despedida._

Quedó perpleja por un instante, extrañamente no sabía que decir hasta que un "¿Por qué?" logró salir de su boca.

—_Querida, encontrarás trabajo, de eso no hay dudas, ¿quieres referencias? Te las doy._

—_Solo quiero saber si cometí algún error._

—_Reducción de personal._

—Perra —susurró con su ceño fruncido y mirando un punto lejano, no se dio cuenta que su malestar lo estaba canalizando en un envase de jugo que se rompió sobre su vestido—. ¡No!

Se puso de pie con rapidez de la banca en la cual se encontraba, para su pesar su vestido en tonos coral quedó mojado con jugo de fresas y una horrorosa mancha estaba expandiéndose no pudiendo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Definitivamente ese no era su día de suerte.

Negando y pidiendo a los dioses algo de ayuda miró su caja con las cosas de su ex trabajo y su bolso de diseñador, regalo de su querida madre.

—Tomoyo, tú eres una mujer fuerte y encontrarás trabajo en menos de un santiamén —se dijo mientras tomaba su celular para llamar a su amiga quien supuestamente debería haber llegado hacía 40 minutos al parque en el cual se encontraba.

Tomoyo sabía que Sakura llegaría tarde, era algo que todo quien conociera a la castaña lo tenía más que claro, pero su paciencia ya se había agotado, además de estar sin trabajo y con un vestido manchado moría de hambre.

Lo primero que escuchó salir de la boca de su amiga fue un "¡Mierda!".

—Lo olvidaste —afirmó mientras tomaba su bolso e intentaba coger la caja, usando su hombro derecho como soporte para su celular lo logró, eso sí rogó a los cielos no tropezar.

—_Tomoyo, lo siento, no sé cómo pude olvidarlo, perdóname._

—Estás perdonada, en 20 minutos estoy en tu hogar, tengo hambre así que espero que tengas algo delicioso.

—_¡Por supuesto!_ —sonrió al escuchar la exclamación de su amiga—. _De esa forma te pediré disculpas, soy tan olvidadiza, me siento horrible, de seguro llevas mucho rato esperándome, y debes estar muerta de hambre, perdóname, Tomoyo._

Podría apostar que su amiga tenía los ojos acuosos y se encontraba recriminándose su error cada un segundo, la conocía muy bien, años de amistad por lo que para ella Sakura Kinomoto era un libro abierto.

—Sakura, por supuesto que te perdono, ahora te cortaré, espero encontrarme con un rico plato de comida para cuando llegue a tu hogar.

—_Así será, Tomoyo._

Con una amarga sonrisa Sakura cortó la llamada recriminándose lo boba que era a veces, habían planificado juntarse para almorzar y hacer algo entretenido ese día sábado en el cual Tomoyo trabajaba hasta medio día, pero como siempre ella metía las patas, y de la peor manera. De seguro su amiga ya tenía un itinerario para ese día y ella había arruinado todo.

Negando con la cabeza partió rumbo a la cocina, justo en el momento en que se deparaba para hacerse algo para comer Tomoyo llamó, ni ahí estando en la cocina se acordó de los planes que tenía, bueno ahora se pondría a cocinar algo delicioso, no tenía muchos ingredientes para hacer algo digno ya que debía ir al supermercado, pero de seguro unos ravioles con salsa boloñesa junto a un par de ensaladas le encantarían a su amiga.

Tras media hora el timbre resonó en su hogar, corrió a la entrada.

—Tomoyo, lo sien… —frunció su ceño al ver que su amiga sostenía una enorme caja—. ¿Y eso?

—Una caja.

Rodó los ojos.

—Tomoyo, sé que es una caja, pero, ¿qué haces con una caja así de grande?

—Desde hoy soy una desempleada.

—¡Oh por Dios! Pero, ¿por qué?

—Te explico cuando entremos, está un poco pesada.

Sakura asintió lentamente. Tomoyo dejó la caja sobre uno de los sofás del departamento de su amiga. El asombro era claro en la castaña quien miraba con absorto la caja, ¿cómo era posible que hubieran despedido a su amiga si era la mejor diseñadora que existiese?

—Cuéntame, estoy demasiado intrigada.

Tomoyo sonrió al ver la cara de preocupación de su amiga, pero más gracia le causó ver la enorme camiseta en color negro que vestía y que tenía un estampado central de una calavera, además, ver los pantalones rayados en colores verdes, naranjos y azules que usaba Sakura más ampliaron su sonrisa, sin embargo, prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto ya que la joven se enojaba de inmediato.

—Vamos a la cocina a hablar —habló la castaña—. Aún no está listo el almuerzo.

La siguió hasta la cocina, un rico olor a pastas llegó a sus sentidos y su estómago no demoró ni un segundo en rugir clamando por algo de comida.

—Ñami, ¡ravioles! Me encantan —con una cuchara revolvió el sartén en donde Sakura estaba preparando la salsa y sacó un poco para probar—. Delicioso, si hay algo que adoro es el sabor que le da la albahaca a la salsa, definitivamente estás perdonada por hacerme esperar.

Sakura sonrió, Tomoyo pese a todo seguía con su buen humor característico.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

—¿Cuánto le falta? Realmente estoy hambrienta.

—A lo sumo diez minutos, las ensaladas ya están aliñadas, así que solo falta que los ravioles estén bien cocinados y listo.

—Excelente.

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos, Tomoyo estaba evitando hablar del tema, eso era demasiado evidente.

—Suelta todo —dijo con completa seriedad.

Tomoyo asintió, sabía que Sakura insistiría y no cambiaría su semblante serio y preocupado a menos que le contara sobre lo acontecido en la mañana.

—Me despidió, el motivo, reducción de personal.

—¡Arrgg! Es una mentirosa, hasta yo sabía que te tenía envidia por ser mejor que ella y por dar mejores ideas y tener a los demás haciéndote caso y no a ella.

—No es el fin.

—¡Claro que no! Tomoyo, no te guardes lo que sientes, si sientes rabia, déjala fluir, pero canalízala en otras cosas, y ten fe, todo es por algo, y eres una excelente diseñadora, sé que encontrarás un trabajo en el que serás realmente valorada por tu talento y creatividad.

—Tan linda que eres, amiga, tus palabras siempre son asertivas.

—Las tuyas igual, Tomoyo, por eso siempre pensé que tú serías la psicóloga.

—Pero diseñar siempre ha sido mi pasión, y el papel de psicóloga te queda mejor a ti.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Vibras positivas, Tomoyo, ya verás que todo saldrá muy bien.

La castaña desvió su atención hacia los ravioles que ya estaban listos, aunque aún sentía arder su sangre, ¡¿Qué se creía esa mujer para despedir a su amiga?! Dejando a un lado esos pensamientos prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo y junto a la ayuda de Tomoyo llevaron las cosas hacia el comedor y ordenaron todo para finalmente tomar asiento y empezar a comer. Ambas se devoraron los ravioles con una rapidez que les causó risa, Sakura trajo lo que quedaba en la olla y se sirvieron un segundo plato.

—¡Divinos! —exclamó la amatista—. Me siento una cerda comiendo tanto.

—Yo debería decir eso, de seguro estoy con sobrepeso.

—Hey, estás bien así, lástima que no lo muestras, tus curvas se ocultan en la "ropa" que usas.

—No empieces, Tomoyo.

La peli-negra se encogió de hombros, no había nada en el mundo que hiciera que Sakura renovara su estilo de vestir. Ella ya había intentado de todo, pero no había caso, la castaña insistía que para ella vestir a la moda no era una prioridad en la vida, y que ni loca iba a gastar cantidades de dinero en ropa exclusiva, cosa en la que Tomoyo no concordaba, no era necesario gastar un dineral para vestirse bien, solo era cuestión de escoger la ropa adecuada. En fin, Sakura era una testaruda de primera y ella se estaba cansando de batallar contra eso.

—No he empezado nada —comentó usando el tono más inocente que podía haber.

—Sí, claro.

Soltando una carcajada optó por dejar el tema a un lado, había algo más importante y que acababa de recordar. Sus ojos amatistas buscaron como locos lo que Hana le había comentado. Sonrió cuando vio unas hermosas rosas de un intenso rojo muy bien acomodadas en un florero blanco que estaba ubicado sobre una mesita esquinera.

—Así que es cierto.

Sakura se caracterizaba por andar muchas veces en las nubes haciéndola ser una chica bastante despistada la mayor parte del tiempo, ni ella podía entender cómo diablos pasó por su cabeza estudiar psicología, pero con los años de estudio llegó a la conclusión que esa era su misión en la vida y se sentía plena ayudando a sus pacientes e intentando aportar aunque fuera un granito de arena para hacer sus vidas mucho más llevaderas.

—¿Y? ¿No me dirás nada? —preguntó Tomoyo esperando alguna respuesta en Sakura.

—No entiendo —Sakura tenía un tanto ladeada su cabeza y miraba a su amiga con un gran signo de interrogación.

¿Acaso no era notorio cómo ella miraba las flores? Tuvo que indicar hacia el lugar donde estas se hallaban para que finalmente Sakura entendiera todo.

—Ahh, las rosas.

Tomoyo puso los ojos en blanco.

—"Ahh, las rosas" —imitó sacando una risa en su amiga—. Sakura, ¿crees que con esa respuesta tuya me quedaré tranquila?

—Claro que no, o sino no serías Tomoyo.

—Muy bien… ¿de dónde sacaste esas bellas rosas? Me sorprende ver flores, la última vez que vi flores en tu hogar gritaste a los 4 vientos que nunca más aceptarías que alguien te obsequiara algunas.

—En ese entonces mi pequeño departamento parecía velorio con tantas flores, no soportaba el olor.

—Lo recuerdo bien, sobre todo cuando le lanzaste al obsequiador de flores unas rosas amarillas.

Sakura soltó un gemido casi de dolor que causó la risa en Tomoyo.

—Es que esa escena fue épica, sobre todo cuando Kenta seguía cantando como si nada.

—Ha sido la peor serenata de la historia —comentó la castaña con cara de horror.

—Creo que te llevas el récord al ser la mujer que ha hecho gastar más dinero a un ex en flores y otros obsequios para conseguir tu perdón.

—Tal vez —dijo Sakura quien sin darse cuenta ya había hecho pedazos una servilleta—. Se lo merecía por todo el daño que me causó.

—Eso es cierto, nadie merece lo que él te hizo.

Sakura asintió lentamente, Tomoyo aún podía ver en los verdes ojos de la castaña cierta tristeza, una mirada ensombrecida que aparecía cada vez que Kenta salía a colación. Su linda amiga había sufrido tanto por culpa de un hombre que no la merecía, pero pese a eso la castaña salió adelante con esa entereza que la caracterizaba aunque como dicen, una mujer nunca olvida y Sakura por más fuerte que se veía su interior aún estaba resentido.

—Cambiemos el tema, no quiero ver esa expresión, sé que ya no lo amas, pero el hecho de haber sido lastimada aún pesa, para cualquiera sería así, así que volvamos a la pregunta inicial, ¿será que la gran psicóloga Sakura Kinomoto tiene un pretendiente?

Sakura sonrió y luego negó.

—Estoy segura que Hana te fue con el asunto.

—Lo de tu paciente felicitándote fue lo que más gracia me dio —agregó Tomoyo soltando una gran carcajada.

—La vergüenza de mi vida, en realidad, una de tantas, tú y Hana siempre me avergüenzan en público.

—Hana tiene mucha imaginación, yo no desvarío tanto como ella… Pero, cuéntame, ¿te ha llamado? ¿Han tenido alguna cita? Si es así, detalles, necesito muchos detalles.

—¡Tomoyo! No ha pasado nada, ni va a pasar algo, apenas lo conozco, es el hermano de uno de mis pacientes que más dolores de cabeza me da —aclaró atropelladamente—. Tú y Hana ya armaron toda una historia de esto, además no es ético tener una relación con un familiar de un paciente.

—¿Quién dice eso?

—Yo, y espero que con eso saques esa tonta idea de tu cabecita loca…

—Está bien, Sakura Kinomoto, era solo simple curiosidad, nada más.

La castaña asintió no muy convencida.

—Tengo algo de helado de fresas, ¿quieres?

—Mi vestido quedó manchado a causa de un jugo de fresas, pero me arriesgaré a comer helado.

Su amiga partió rumbo a la cocina sin decir nada más.

¡Vaya que se había molestado!

Rodó los ojos: Sakura y su carácter.

Dirigió nuevamente su mirada a las bellas rosas, si Sakura creía que ella se había tragado ese tema de la ética pecaba de ingenua, había visto el leve sonrojo que apareció en el rostro de su amiga cuando le aclaró las cosas, a Sakura alguna sensación le generaba ese hombre, eso lo daba por firmado.

**~:~::~:~::~:~::~:~**

—¡Yuga, saldré por unas horas, debo ver algo del trabajo! ¡Hay comida en el refrigerador!—esperó alguna respuesta de su hermano, pero esta nunca llegó, de seguro Yuga estaba con los audífonos escuchando música a todo volumen.

Se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto de Yuga, dio un golpecito para anunciarse y abrió encontrándose con una habitación sin rastros de su hermano.

Parpadeó confuso y salió del cuarto en su búsqueda, registró cada estancia de su departamento y no había señales de su hermanito, se extrañó ya que recordaba perfectamente cuando Yuga se había encerrado a eso de las 10 de la noche en su cuarto y de ahí no salió más, bueno eso creía él hasta ahora.

—Mierda—sacó su celular y lo llamó de inmediato, solo el buzón de voz le contestó.

A Yuga le esperaba una reprimenda, de eso no tenía escapatoria. Eran las 3 de la tarde, horario en el cual acostumbraban a almorzar los fines de semana, claro que ahora él debía salir de inmediato ya que lo necesitaban en la construcción del edificio por eso había cocinado algo rápido para su hermano y así poder salir con la tranquilidad de que Yuga tenía algo de comida.

Dando un gruñido abandonó su hogar llevando en una de sus manos el casco de su moto y en la otra su infaltable mochila gastada.

—¡Llegó el jefe! —escuchó exclamar apenas puso un pie en la construcción.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó a Takashi Yamazaki, uno de los arquitectos con quien trabajaba.

—Los dueños han cambiado de opinión, quieren cambiar el diseño de la cima del edificio.

—Que se vayan a la mierda —gruñó con su ceño más que fruncido—. Hace meses que les presentamos los planos, que no vengan a joder ahora con eso.

—Pienso igual que tú, pero son los clientes, y como dice el dicho…

—Los cabrones tienen la puta razón —suspiró—. De seguro pidieron propuestas.

—Para el lunes.

—¡Más encima exigen! —bramó—. Haré varios y pondré el que habían escogido al final, te aseguro que terminarán escogiendo el mismo diseño que aceptaron.

—Creo lo mismo, mándame lo que lleves hasta la noche para poder ayudarte

Asintió.

—¿Algo más?

—Date una vuelta para ver si todo va bien.

Con su casco de moto puesto pasó observando la construcción, en realidad no había mucho que ver, estaban haciendo excavaciones para los estacionamientos, recién vería progresos en un mes más.

Regresó a su hogar molesto y más aún teniendo presente lo sucedido con Yuga, para aumentar su enojo su hermanito seguía sin aparecer. Tratando de controlar su enojo se encerró en su despacho para empezar a hacer algunas propuestas, no era la primera vez que Yuga desaparecía y eso era lo que más le fastidiaba, habían discutido tan fuerte la última vez que Yuga no había llegado que no quería volver a repetir esa escena otra vez, pero era ir contra la corriente, sabía que apenas su hermano pusiera un pie en el departamento ardería Troya, eso estaba más que claro.

**~:~::~:~::~:~::~:~**

La tarde del sábado se pasó bastante rápido para la castaña, después de almorzar con Tomoyo habían decidido ir a algún lado para hacer algo entretenido, optaron que ir al cine sería una buena idea. Debatieron entre ver una película de esas cursis que hacia unos años tanto adoraba ver Sakura o una que tuviera matices de romance, pero que no solo se centrara en eso.

"_Silver linings playbook_, esa es tu película, Sakura"

Y sí, Tomoyo no se había equivocado, el protagonista le recordó a Ren, su paciente bipolar y se alegró que la historia haya tenido un final feliz por así decirlo. A eso de las 9 de la noche se encontraba de vuelta en su hogar. Ahogando un bostezo salió de los ascensores y cuando se encontraba llegando a su departamento una música que se le hizo muy familiar llegó a sus oídos.

"_Oh, no"_

La música provenía de su departamento al cual ingresó justo en el momento en que _"Tragedy"_ de los _Bee Gees_ llegaba al coro, solo había una persona que cantaría con tanta pasión alguna canción de la onda disco y esa era Cho Amamiya, su madrina.

Cho se encontraba bailando mientras limpiaba el living del apartamento, su acción quedó detenida cuando sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con otros ojos igual de verdes que los suyos.

—¡Querida! Al fin llegaste.

—Hola, Cho —saludó Sakura con una sonrisa que cambió a una expresión de desesperación ya que su tía la estaba casi ahogando con su abrazo—. Cho, aire, por favor.

Su tía se separó de ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Si estás tan hermosa, y mira, ¿esos son los zapatos que te regalé? —bajó la mirada a los zapatos de plataforma para luego asentir—. Te quedan fabulosos.

—Gracias, Cho, ¿llegaste hace mucho?

—Dos horas, como siempre busqué la llave detrás de esas plantas que hay en el pasillo y bueno ya me encuentro acá para alegrar tu fin de semana y divertirnos…

—Escuchando música disco y viendo _Saturday Night Fever_ hasta aburrirnos—agregó Sakura con una sonrisa.

—Tú lo has dicho muy bien.

Cho era una fanática de la música disco, era cosa de ver su ropa y su peinado totalmente setentero para darse cuenta de ello, y para Sakura no era ningún inconveniente ya que su adorada tía le había pegado el gusto por la música disco, claro que eso era un aspecto que muy pocos conocían de ella ya que no le gustaba hacerlo notar, era algo especial y que solo compartía con Cho, su querida madrina que había logrado alegrar su adolescencia y hacerla salir adelante tras la muerte de Nadeshiko Kinomoto, su adorada madre.

—¿Palomitas? —cuestionó Sakura sabiendo de antemano lo que diría su madrina.

—En la cocina, ¿alguna vez hemos visto _Saturday Night fever_ sin palomitas?

—Oh, claro que no, Cho, Tony Manero nunca nos perdonaría tal aberración.

Las carcajadas de Cho resonaron por sobre la música.

Sakura solo sonrió.

Sería un fin de semana entretenido, de eso no había dudas.

**~:~::~:~::~:~::~:~**

**Notas de Caris:**

¡Hola, chicas! Sí, es verdad, estoy actualizando otra vez (ni yo me lo creo), pero me propuse actualizar lo antes posible así que bueno, he aquí el cuarto capítulo de esta historia.

Respecto a este capítulo, tenemos a una Tomoyo sin trabajo, a un Shaoran bastante molesto, un Yuga -de juerga- desaparecido y a una Sakura acompañada ahora por Cho Amamiya, un loco personajillo que empezarán a conocer en los capítulos que vienen.

Algo en relación también a este capítulo, más bien con el final: ¿Hay alguien que le guste la música disco?

Yo amo la música disco jajaja me encanta, al igual que el rock and roll, siempre digo que debería haber nacido en otra época, pero bueno aquí estoy (xD). Les hago la pregunta de curiosa que soy y además porque habrá un capítulo bien loco que tendrá como escenario de fondo este tipo de música, pero aún falta mucho para que ese capítulo salga a luz.

¿Qué más decir?

Mil gracias a ustedes lindas lectoras que se animan a dejar un comentario, y a las que aún no lo han hecho… háganlo, ¿qué esperan? jajaja no muerdo (xD) Me anima mucho ver sus comentarios y por sobre todo me animan a escribir.

En fin, esto se alargado mucho así que me despido, y espero que este capítulo les guste.

Saludines a todas y nos leemos pronto :)

Pd: Para las que no sepan Tony Manero es el protagonista de Saturday Night fever o Fiebre de sábado por la noche.


	5. V

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, pero los otros personajillos que aparecen son creados por mí al igual que la historia.**

_Summary:_ Su mejor amiga insistía en que se estaba trasformando en una amargada, pero Sakura Kinomoto, una apasionada psicóloga, afirmaba que todo marchaba bien en su vida, sobre todo cuando el hermano de uno de sus pacientes hace acto de presencia en su "perfecta" vida.

* * *

**Uno más uno**

* * *

**V**

Irse de juerga y llegar como si nada al otro día se había convertido en su sagrada rutina, sabía en qué momento llegar y ser sigiloso aunque la resaca que siempre lo acompañaba hacía mucho más dificultoso el proceso, pero Yuga Li tenía las habilidades para pasar desapercibido ante los ojos de su hermana mayor, sin embargo, desde que comenzó a vivir con su hermano las cosas se habían complicado y más aún al sentirse obligado a convivir con él cuando estaba perfectamente bien con Shiefa.

Sabía perfectamente que ese actuar sigiloso no resultaría ese sábado, solo bastaba recordar que hacía un par de semanas había tenido una discusión bastante fuerte con Shaoran debido a su usual rutina de los viernes en la noche y hoy de seguro todo se volvería a repetir.

Con su mirada pegada en algún lugar del suelo se desordenaba los cabellos e intentaba centrar sus pensamientos, pero sentir como si su cabeza hubiese sido aplastada una y otra vez, y con solo intentar abrir sus adormilados ojos un dolor comenzaba a expandirse desde su frente hacia la nuca no le facilitaba dicha labor. No solo sentía su cabeza martiriar sino que también su estómago resentido dolía, ¿quién lo mandaba a beber cosas de dudosa procedencia? Al menos había valido la pena salir, había tenido una junta de esas épicas que sabes que nunca más se volverán a repetir y la mercancía que había conseguido Souta mejoró con creces la fiesta.

Sin embargo, no todo puede ser bueno, y ahí se encontraba, frente a la puerta del departamento de su hermano no atreviéndose a entrar pese a que tenía las llaves para hacerlo, estaba más que claro que él podía mostrarse todo un rebelde y que no aguantaba sermones de nadie, pero había cometido el gran error de no llegar temprano, lamentablemente se había quedado dormido en un rincón y vino a despertar a eso de las dos y ahora siendo las 4 de la tarde de seguro Shaoran estaba hecho una furia, era cosa de escuchar como Elvis Presley resonaba por todo el pasillo del piso, si había algo que había aprendido de los últimos dos meses viviendo con su hermano es que cuando este estaba molesto o estresado ponía a Elvis a máxima potencia y se echaba en algún sofá a tararear o a trabajar como un loco empedernido.

Sabía que estaba perdido, pero no lo iba a reconocer, y menos frente a Shaoran. Antes de entrar cruzó los dedos para que su hermano estuviera en su despacho y no en el living de su hogar en donde claramente vería su entrada.

—…Girl, girl, girl, you gonna set me on fire…

Soltó un suspiró al no ver a Shaoran cerca aunque podía escuchar perfectamente como cantaba, le causó un poco de risa aunque no cantaba tan mal que digamos, optó por encerrarse en su cuarto esperando que su hermano no lo descubriera, aunque tenía más que claro que tarde o temprano lo haría.

Bueno, a decir verdad, temprano.

La música se fue y cerró los ojos, Shaoran en menos de un minuto aparecería, juraría que había escuchado las pisadas de su hermano como si se tratase de un monstruo, optó por suspirar y observar la puerta de su habitación esperando con su común pasividad que esta se abriera con fuerza y Shaoran se pusiera a gruñir.

Y así sucedió, la puerta rebotó en la pared y Shaoran con un ceño más que fruncido estaba frente a él lanzando furia por los ojos.

—Te escucho, hermanito.

Error.

Craso error, con esas palabras la furia en su hermano mayor se desató y desde luego, él no se quedaría callado asumiendo su mal actuar, o no sería Yuga Li.

**~:~::~:~::~:~::~:~**

—¿Y? ¿Muy cargado?

Tragó con cierta dificultad y hasta dolor, eso le pasaba por beberse un café sin antes soplar para no quemarse.

—Quema —comentó llevando sus dedos a su cuello, no solo su lengua ardía por lo caliente de la bebida sino que un sabor amargo, bastante a decir verdad, se mantenía en su boca, no fue necesario responder la pregunta de su tía, con su expresión estaba más que claro.

—Lo siento, querida, debo haberle puesto mucho café, o sea, eso es obvio —vio a Cho ir a la despensa, regresó con el azucarero en una de sus manos—. No le eché azúcar, siempre se me olvida que no todo el mundo gusta del café cargado y sin lo dulce del azúcar.

—Descuida, con un par de cucharitas lo amargo se va.

Revolvió su café por un momento intentando que este se enfriara un rato, unas galletas de chocolate llamaron su atención, sus manos casi como autómata volaron hacia el platillo y después de devorarse 3 recordó que tenía un café que beber.

Le era extraño desayunar tan temprano, no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, solía levantarse sobresaltada al darse cuenta que esos 5 minutos que se daba para dormitar terminaban siendo el triple, motivo por el cual salía de su hogar bastante apresurada y a los segundos regresaba al recordar que no había dejado algo de comida para Grey, su gatito. Así que, dado eso, nunca desayunaba antes de ir al trabajo, y por eso le extrañaba tanto la situación y más aún al percatarse que no estaba para nada atrasada.

_¿Será porque Cho te despertó temprano?_

Asintió mentalmente, si no fuera por su tía estaría corriendo de un lado a otro y botando varias cosas en el camino.

—Veo que te gustaron las galletas, querida.

—¿Tan notorio es? Te quedaron riquísimas, ¿en qué momento las hiciste?

Cho soltó una carcajada, en realidad varias. Sakura la miró con extrañeza, ¿había dicho algo chistoso?

—Creo que nunca cambiaras, pequeña…

—No comprendo.

—Tú sabes que nunca me he llevado bien con la cocina, por eso tengo a Lili quien se encarga de la comida, aunque ya sabes que lo intento, creo que dentro de poco me atreveré a hacer algún platillo decente y que no sean huevos cocidos —Sakura soltó una risa, cómo olvidar la vez que su tía la invitó a su hogar y tuvieron que almorzar huevos cocidos con algunas ensaladas porque ni ella ni Cho sabían cocinar bien y lamentablemente ese día Lili no trabaja—. Las galletas las compré ayer en el supermercado, creo que ni siquiera has visto tu despensa y menos el refrigerador. Mientras dormías tu siesta de domingo yo me fui de compras, realmente no tenías nada bueno para comer.

—Cho, ¿era necesario? Pensaba ir hoy a comprar algo de comida…

—Sí, claro.

—En serio, además a Grey no le queda comida así que debía ir de todos modos, pero gracias, te pagaré.

—No es necesario, tómalo como un regalo.

—Cho, sabes que no me gusta la idea.

—Creo que Grey anda de parranda, no lo he visto en todo el fin de semana.

—No cambies el tema.

—Debe estar con sus amigos del barrio…

—Cho…

—… O con alguna novia, le das mucha libertad, querida.

Rodó los ojos, sabía que Cho seguiría ignorándola, así que tuvo que cambiar de estrategia.

—A las 7 y media en la cafetería Sun Day.

—¿Es la cafetería de los deliciosos beignets?

Asintió.

—Excelente, allá estaré.

Suspiró, era agotador cuando Cho siempre se salía con la suya, amaba a su tía, pero era tan testaruda…

_Mira quién lo dice._

Dejó a un lado el comentario de su conciencia quien tenía un afán por molestarla. Sabía que Cho no aceptaría que le devolviera el dinero así que con una invitación a comer algo dulce al menos le devolvería algo de lo que gastó.

—Si alguien no sale en menos de 5 minutos de seguro llegará atrasada a su lugar de trabajo.

—Estoy más que bien en la hora.

—De seguro has escuchado hablar de Murphy…

—Cho, entendí, saldré de inmediato, si Grey se digna a aparecer, regáñalo por mí y luego le das algo de leche, su comida se acabó…

—También le compré comida.

Suspiró.

—No sé qué haría sin tus visitas inesperadas.

—Querida, me hice la promesa de cuidar de ti mientras la vida así me lo permita, ahora ve moviendo ese trasero y vete de inmediato a tu trabajo, no quiero que llegues tarde, mientras esté acá no lo permitiré.

Abandonó su hogar no sin antes darle un abrazo apretado a su tía y decirle un "Te quiero" con cierta emoción que intentó ocultar, aunque no fue necesario, Cho podría ver hasta lo imposible y lo supo cuando vio su sonrisa que le trajo recuerdos de su madre, se parecían bastante, aunque Cho tenía el pelo castaño claro a diferencia de su hermana quien tenía una larga y ondulada cabellera oscura, aunque ambas heredaron el mismo color de ojos, el mismo que también había heredado ella.

—Señorita, ¿no va a cruzar?

Parpadeó con cierta confusión, el anciano que le había hablado ahora atravesaba la avenida la miró negando con la cabeza, el semáforo había dado verde y ella como siempre andaba en la luna. Apuró el paso para alcanzar a cruzar. Luego siguió con su andar tranquilo, ese era el beneficio de no andar atrasada.

Acomodó sus gafas y se dedicó a observar su alrededor, como siempre las calles del centro de Tokio estaban repletas a esa hora de la mañana, algo que no le era molesto, más bien lo disfrutaba hasta en los días más fríos o más calurosos. Se entretenía viendo el millar de gente que pasaba, anónimas, pero con un rostro que le permitían hilar varias teorías acerca de sus vidas, siempre había un rostro que la dejaba pensando sobre los demonios y ángeles que podían habitar en dicha persona. El hecho de ser tan observadora frente a las expresiones y gestos de los demás fue algo que con años de esfuerzo logró aprender, no fue algo fácil sobre todo si eres una joven que la mayoría del tiempo anda en las nubes, sin embargo, la práctica hace al maestro y es así como siempre parecía estar en una alerta continua de problemas, lo extraño y quizás hasta irónico era darse cuenta que aquel especie de don o habilidad no se aplicaba en ella, le era complicado ver su vida y darse cuenta de sus necesidades por sobre la de los demás, era algo que Hana y Tomoyo le criticaban siempre.

Dejando a un lado aquellos pensamientos, sonrió al darse cuenta que ese día pese a estar frío no tenía cara de ser un día lluvioso porque si lo fuera tendría que asumir que llegaría toda empapada al trabajo y con la amenaza de una gripe segura, así que cruzó los dedos para que el día no cambiara y que los rayos de sol lograran brindar algo de calidez, así podría resistir las ganas que tenía de fundir su nariz en su acogedora y cálida bufanda en colores morados y amarillos, ya que apenas lo intentaba sus grandes gafas se empañaban.

"_Esto de ser miope" _

Al menos sus guantes a juego le daban algo de calor, el cual aumentaría apenas pusiera un pie en el atestado metro con gente pegada literalmente a su lado.

Esa era su rutina matutina que incluía ciertas exaltaciones a causa de la gente que no la dejaba bajar del vagón debiendo recurrir a un lado no tan delicado de su persona.

—Permiso, por fa… —un hombre le dio un empujón llevándola más al fondo del repleto vagón, con sus manos echas un puño y sacando fuerzas de alguna parte se hizo paso—. ¡¿Me dejarían bajar, por favor?!

Las personas que estaban a su alrededor llevaron su mirada a ella y con un sonrojo logró bajar finalmente soltando un largo suspiro de alivio.

"_Todo porque soy pequeña"_

Caminó cerca de dos cuadras hasta que llegó al antiguo edificio en donde su consulta se encontraba, optó por ocupar las escaleras en vez del único ascensor del edificio que tenía la costumbre de echarse a perder mínimo una vez al mes y para su pesar en alguna de esas veces había presenciado dicho problema, más bien vivido, una experiencia bastante traumática que no quería revivir por el momento. Claramente prefería la seguridad que le brindaban las escaleras por lo que subió hasta el tercer piso con lentitud luchando por sacarse su bufanda ya que venía bastante acalorada a causa del metro, definitivamente juntaría algo de dinero para aprender a manejar y finalmente comprarse un auto pequeño.

Lo primero que vio apenas puso un pie en el pasillo del piso fue el rostro alegre de Ren.

—Sakura, llegó bastante temprano.

—Hola, Ren… Sí, me cuesta creerlo.

—Es algo muy bueno, aún faltan 15 minutos para las 8 y ya está acá, el lunes pasado llegó con media hora de atraso y el anterior también.

Soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Ehh, sí, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes —comentó sonriente—. Iré a la consulta, ¿me esperas un momento?

—Por supuesto.

Caminó hacia el escritorio de Hana, como siempre había una carpeta en colores rosa que tenía de manera ordenada el listado de los pacientes que tendría ese día, si mal no recordaba los lunes tenía 5, pero el fin de semana Hana le envió un mail informándole que un sexto y nuevo paciente había agendado hora para ese día. Ya revisaría la carpeta para saber más de él, su amiga ni siquiera le mencionó el nombre del paciente y pensaba preguntarle el porqué no lo hizo, sin embargo, Hana no estaba por ningún lado motivo por el cual ingresó a su consulta con cierta extrañeza, era raro que Hana no estuviera si siempre llegaba media hora antes que ella. Mientras se cuestionaba si algo le pudiese haber pasado se sacó su largo abrigo negro el cual guardó en el pequeño armario que tenía la habitación. En el momento en que iba a llamar a Ren se fijó que alguien estaba en su consulta, un alguien al cual la poca luz que ingresaba por las cortinas semi-abiertas le llegaba en un sector de su cara mostrando unos ojos cansados y con unas ojeras realmente notorias.

La imagen le generó un miedo bastante grande que se vio expresado en un grito que de seguro resonó por todo el piso, sin ni siquiera controlarlo corrió a la puerta desesperadamente en busca de ayuda.

—Disculpe —escuchó exclamar—. No era mi intención asustarla de esta manera.

Llevó sus manos a su pecho, podía sentir como su corazón bombeaba frenéticamente dándole la sensación que en cualquier momento se iba a salir.

Había un hombre sentado en el diván que solían usar sus pacientes. Con una segunda inspección pudo percatarse que los ojos del hombre eran de un vibrante ámbar, un color que se le hizo más que familiar.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —cuestionó tras sentir que su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad.

—Necesitaba verla… las cosas con mi hermano no van muy bien.

Observó el semblante de Li: claramente algo muy malo debía haber pasado, algo que lo tenía con cierta… ¿tristeza? O no, también podía ser impotencia o amargura.

—¿Está molesta?

—¿Quién? ¿Yo?

Estaba segura que una fugaz sonrisa había aparecido en el rostro del joven.

—¿Hay alguien más que nosotros en esta habitación?

—No, es solo que la pregunta me extrañó, Li… volviendo al tema principal, si quería hablar conmigo debería esperar afuera, como lo hacen mis pacientes.

—Es que su secretaria me dijo que la esperara acá, pensé que ella le anunciaría mi presencia.

Suspiró, por culpa de Hana casi le había dado un infarto.

—No vi a Hana, pero descuide, tengo una cita con un paciente ahora mismo, cuando acabe podemos hablar, igual demoraré un poco, si quiere puede…

—La esperaré, tengo bastante tiempo.

—Sakura, ¿se encuentra bien?

La cabeza de Ren se había asomado por la puerta, tanto Sakura como Li observaron al hombre quien miraba con extrañeza a Shaoran.

—Si mal no recuerdo yo tengo cita a esta hora, Sakura.

—Claro que sí, Ren, él… bueno él…

—Error de mi parte, confusión de horarios —se excusó Shaoran generando un gran signo de interrogación en Sakura.

—Oh, ya veo, es algo que me sucedía a menudo, le aconsejo que lleve una agenda, así se mantiene el orden en la vida.

Shaoran asintió lentamente.

—Claro, una agenda, lo intentaré poner en práctica, quizás así mi vida deje de ser un jodido caos.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose le hizo dejar de mantener la vista pegada en Li.

Realmente algo debía ir muy mal con él.

—Tendrá mucho trabajo con él, Sakura, me compadezco de usted.

—Ehh… Creo que abriré más las cortinas, esto está un poco oscuro.

**~:~::~:~::~:~::~:~**

—_¡Ja! No sé con qué cara me dices eso, no eres nadie, escuchaste, nadie para venir a decirme eso, ¿quien estuvo en rehabilitación aquí? ¿Soy yo acaso?_

Subió el volumen de su ipod en un estúpido intento de dejar de escuchar las frases de oro que su hermano menor le había dicho.

—_No, y escúchame, Yuga, no vuelvas a sacar cosas de mi pasado para crear un argumento, sé hombre y enfrenta tus problemas como yo lo hice._

—_¿Y crees que lo hiciste? _

—_Sí, y por favor, no sigas mi ejemplo, y arregla tus problemas antes que sea demasiado tarde, necesitas reaccionar, no todo se centra en ti, hermano._

—_¡Métete tus consejos por donde mejor te quepan! No eres nadie para mí, eres un completo desconocido y del cual no quiero oír estúpidos consejos, con Kinomoto ya tengo más que suficiente._

Máxima potencia, vio a la secretaria de Kinomoto mirarlo extrañada.

—_¿Dónde mierda crees que vas?_

—_Me largo, no quiero vivir con un imbécil que dice ser mi hermano._

—_Soy tu hermano, ¡no digas estupideces! —bramó._

—_No, Shaoran —Yuga se detuvo en el marco de su puerta—. Quizás compartamos la misma sangre, pero jamás te consideraré mi hermano, no mereces tal categoría._

Apagó su ipod y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Cafeína, necesitaba altas dosis de cafeína.

O quizás una cerveza le vendría mejor.

Se quedó con la primera opción, eran solo las 8 y media de la mañana, una hora más apropiada para un café que para una cerveza.

—¿Le podría decir a Kinomoto que estaré en la cafetería de al frente? —le preguntó a la joven quien le sonrió ampliamente.

—Por supuesto, ¿algo más?

—Sí, dígale que la invito a desayunar, y si ya lo hizo no importa, de seguro no se negará a unos dulces beignets.

—Muy bien, le daré sus mensajes, señor…

—Li, solo Li.

—¿Li? ¿Shaoran Li? —la joven comenzó a revisar una serie de papeles.

—Así es, recuerde darle el mensaje a Kinomoto.

—Pero si usted...

—Gracias.

La joven guardó silencio y luego sonrió, estaba seguro que había escuchado alguna risa, bajó tranquilamente los 3 pisos y salió del lugar casi en un estado de coma al sentir el olor a café y a dulce que venía de la cafetería. De seguro si trabajara en ese lugar no habría ni un día en que no pisara ese local.

Sería una completa adicción.

Distrajo su mente con el periódico que le regalaron al momento de ingresar al lugar, su lectura fue amenizada con un café que bebió con bastante lentitud, al rato volvió a pedir otro, está vez cambió el expreso por un moca y agregó una porción de 4 beignets. En el momento en que cambiaba de página alzó su vista hacia la avenida, sus ojos de inmediato fueron a dar con la menuda figura de Kinomoto, quien atravesaba la calle casi corriendo mientras intentaba con una mano asegurar sus grandes gafas. La vio ingresar al local con cierta falta de oxigeno notoria y jalando su bufanda en colores morado y amarillo que resaltaba sobre todo el negro que la cubría.

—Kinomoto —la llamó tras ver a la chica mirar por cerca de 4 veces hacía donde estaba él y aún así no moverse de donde estaba.

El sonrojo en su pálida piel era bastante notorio en ella, con un caminar tímido la vio acercarse, la imagen de una pequeña luego de ser regañada por su madre se le vino a la cabeza, Kinomoto parecía una pequeña, temerosa y a la vez ingenua.

¿Acaso él daba miedo?

Hubo un momento en qué fue así en aquella loca juventud que su hermano le encantaba sacar a relucir, pero ahora las cosas y él en sí eran diferentes.

—Lo siento, tengo serios problemas de vista, creo que tendré que cambiar mis gafas.

No pudo más que sonreír ante ese comentario-excusa, bueno, ahora comprendía porqué la joven no lograba verlo bien.

—¿Ha pensado en operarse? —le preguntó una vez que ella se sentó frente suyo.

Vio como arrugaba la nariz tras acomodarse las gafas.

—No está en mi lista de prioridades, creo que el dinero puede ser mejor usado en otras cosas.

—¿Lista de prioridades?

—Claro, ¿acaso no tiene una?

Tomó dos sorbos de su café.

—No me gustan las listas —expresó generando en la psicóloga cierta curiosidad.

— ¿Algún motivo para su aversión?

—Estructuradas, prefiero la espontaneidad de la vida antes que el orden. Las prioridades están en continuo cambio y dependen de las circunstancias que se den en el ahora, así que prefiero que todo fluya, y según las cosas del momento llego a planear qué es lo que quiero en primer lugar… por ejemplo, estaba esperándola y me di cuenta que mi cuerpo necesitaba algo, en este caso cafeína así que este café que bebo ahora se transformó en mi prioridad del momento ganándole a la idea de esperarla fuera de su consulta y dejando en segunda opción mi deseo de hablar con usted.

La vio asentir.

—Es un punto de vista bastante interesante, pero ¿no cree que de igual modo debe haber un orden en la vida, ya sea para tomar decisiones o por el simple motivo de tener alguna meta en mente que sea en sí una prioridad para su bienestar o solo para brindarle cierta felicidad?

—Por supuesto, a veces es necesario el orden, eso es claro, sin embargo, para algunos le es dificultoso ser así, me incluyo en dicho grupo, siempre he creído que hay que vivir sin pensar en el futuro, así que mis metas siempre son cosas a corto plazo.

—De nuestro presente depende el futuro.

—Nadie dice lo contrario.

—Pero si comete algún error en el presente claramente repercutirá en su futuro próximo o lejano, ¿no cree que para evitar tantos inconvenientes es mejor ser conscientes y ser más focalizados en la vida?

—Eso se los dejo a quienes les gusta estructurar su vida, yo no podría ser así —cortó el contacto visual y se quedó mirando los dos beignets que le quedaban—. ¿Gusta comer algo dulce?

La chica frunció levemente su ceño, de seguro por el cambio notorio en la conversación.

—Es imposible negarse a uno.

—Totalmente de acuerdo con usted.

El silencio se mantuvo durante unos minutos, hasta que Shaoran se vio en la necesidad de interrumpirlo por el simple motivo que estaba bastante desesperado por soltar lo que tenía dentro, le llamó la atención la evidente urgencia por hablarlo con ella, una mujer que apenas conocía, pero que le daba confianza.

—Yuga se fue de casa.

—¿Cómo?

—Eso, lo que acaba de oír, se marchó... desde el sábado que no sé nada de él, no he querido preocupar a mi hermana ya que sé que debe estar con sus amigos, es algo que hice bastantes veces en mi juventud, al igual que las escapadas a media noche y las llegabas a escondidas para evitar las peleas con mis hermanas.

—¿Alguna discusión grave?

—¿Grave? No sé si grave sería la palabra adecuada, creo que fue una breve discusión, pero con bastante resentimiento de parte de Yuga… sus palabras me hicieron replantearme ciertas cosas que me permitieron llegar a la conclusión que soy el cabrón más egoísta que pueda existir.

Kinomoto lo observó detenidamente por un instante, luego simplemente sus labios se curvaron en un sonrisa que lo dejó absorto.

—Si fuera así como dice no estaría hablando conmigo ni menos habría buscado de mi ayuda para poder mejorar las cosas con Yuga. Ni siquiera hubiera aceptado que él viviera con usted, así que según estos hechos por lo menos yo no veo a ningún egoísta frente mío.

—Usted... usted sabe muy bien cómo hacer sentir bien a las personas con unas simples palabras y una sonrisa sincera.

Mantuvo la mirada en las verdes orbes de la joven, ella volvió a sonreír esta vez de una forma nerviosa y cortando el contacto visual con él.

—Yo…

—Hace bien, y no sé cómo agradecerle su apoyo, es decir, si fuera otra ni siquiera hubiera venido para acá.

—Usted lo dijo, no me negaría a unos dulces beignets.

La carcajada de Shaoran llamó la atención de varios comensales que estaban en algunas mesas cercanas.

—Kinomoto, le haré la mejor remodelación que jamás he hecho.

—No es necesario.

—Claro que lo es, ahora, dígame, ¿escogió un color?

—Es difícil teniendo tantas paletas de colores, hay muchos que realmente me cuesta escoger uno.

—Verá, los colores cálidos le darán bastante luminosidad así que escoja alguno de esos... También he pensado en agrandar las ventanas y cambiar el cielo…

—Eso sería mucho, ¿no lo cree?

—Eso no es nada comparado con mi habitual trabajo.

—Li, está bien, haga lo que crea necesario, pero necesito aportar con mi granito de arena, así que no es presión, pero me gustaría saber qué puedo hacer por usted, se nota que está afectado.

—Solo que ayude a mi hermano, hoy tiene cita con usted, quizás le cuente algo de lo ocurrido.

—¿Y qué hay de usted?

—Bueno, ya estamos haciendo algo.

—No comprendo.

—Solo cancele la última cita que tenía hoy.

Reprimió la ganas de reír, ¿es que acaso su secretaria no le había dicho nada?

La conversación con Kinomoto acabó tras aquellas palabras, ella partió con cierta confusión rumbo a su trabajo y él optó por hacer lo mismo, tenía una maqueta que terminar y una reunión con los dueños del edificio quienes después de una larga conversación terminaron escogiendo el mismo diseño que ya habían escogido con anterioridad, si no fuera por la famosa frase "El cliente siempre tiene la razón" que repitió en su mente cual mantra budista les habría gritado que eran unos imbéciles y que si se les ocurría cambiar algo más la construcción se acabaría porque él no tenía ánimos de dirigir una construcción en donde los dueños fueran unos jodidos indecisos.

Al menos el trabajo había acabado temprano y a eso de las 8 de la noche llegó a su hogar. Lo primero que vio apenas cruzó la puerta principal fue a Yuga sentado en un sofá mirando televisión.

—Hay comida china en el microondas —le informó con su tan común y hasta exasperante pasividad.

Lo observó por ciertos minutos sin aún dar créditos que su hermano estaba de regreso.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, solo me sorprende.

—No quiero hacer enojar a Shiefa y Sakura me dijo que…

—¿Kinomoto?

—Sí, la misma... ¿cómo sabes su apellido?

Aclaró su voz y miró hacia la cocina.

—Shiefa.

—Ah.

—Yuga —le llamó, como siempre la mirada de-qué-diablos-quieres de su hermano apareció—. Me alegra que hayas vuelto.

Yuga regresó la mirada a la televisión.

Sería un iluso al creer que su hermano comentaría algo más, lo bueno es que no rodó los ojos ni puso cara de fastidio como usualmente lo hacía.

Definitivamente Kinomoto se merecía algo más que una remodelación, grandes méritos tenía por haber logrado que su hermano volviera, claramente la psicóloga hacia muy bien su trabajo y más que ello le demostraba que era una muy buena persona, eso le permitió sentir cierta esperanza, había una gran posibilidad de que su vida finalmente fuera normal, sin los demonios de un pasado que creía olvidado.

**~:~::~:~::~:~::~:~**

**Notas de Caris:**

Merezco ser odiada, me siento la peor por demorar mucho –o demasiado- para actualizar; y más aún este capítulo no es la gran maravilla, muy normal aunque con ciertas ventanitas que permiten saber sobre el pasado y más aún sobre cada personaje.

No prometeré una actualización porque siempre pasa algo y arruina mis planes, solo decirles que la vida me tiene con bastantes cosas, voy en cuarto año de u y realmente la cosa se ha puesto vertiginosa, sin embargo, soy la mujer más feliz al darme cuenta que amo lo que estudio y el tiempo que le dedico a mi carrera no es para nada en vano, eso sí me quita ciertos placeres de la vida como escribir y leer, así que solo pido que me tengan paciencia, actualizaré, ¿cuándo? Mientras el tiempo me lo permita.

**Espero que les guste el capítulo, muchísimas gracias por sus RR, son las mejores, alegran mis días, espero leerlas aunque merezco el olvido u.u**

**En fin, saludines a todas :)**

Pd: Como siempre, espero que no se me hayan pasado demasiadas faltas ortográficas, digamos que estaba contra el tiempo y teniendo la presión de mi conciencia quien molesta recordándome que debo estudiar, así que discúlpenme si ven uno que otro error.


	6. VI

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, pero los otros personajillos que aparecen son creados por mí al igual que la historia.**

_Summary:_ Su mejor amiga insistía en que se estaba trasformando en una amargada, pero Sakura Kinomoto, una apasionada psicóloga, afirmaba que todo marchaba bien, sobre todo cuando el hermano de uno de sus pacientes hace acto de presencia en su tan "perfecta" vida.

* * *

**Uno más uno**

* * *

**VI**

Lo primero que llegó a la vista de la joven Tomoyo Daidouji fue la palabra "Constructora", y por poco le faltó el aire y aunque sus piernas claramente comenzaron a temblar logró mantenerse de pie.

Ella no estaba preparada para eso.

Y más aún sabiendo que había sido engañada por su propia madre.

Sus labios maquillados en un intenso rojo formaron una línea mientras que su ceño formaba una "v" de tan fruncido que estaba. Soltó un sonoro gruñido, no demoró un segundo en hallar su celular y marcar el número de Sonomi Daidouji.

—Mamá… —gruñó aunque de inmediato fue interrumpida.

—_Te están esperando para una entrevista, así que entra y después me llamas y escupes tu furia contra tu querida madre que solo quiere tu bien._

—Solo llevo una semana cesante, no era necesario que hicieras esto… o al menos me podrías haber dicho la verdad y no haberme inventado un desayuno ficticio justo en la entrada de esta constructora.

—_Supuse que ibas a descubrirme mucho antes, más aún cuando te di la dirección._

—No vi malas intenciones en un simple desayuno.

—_Tampoco las hay en la entrevista que te conseguí._

Okey, punto para Sonomi.

¿Por qué tanta molestia?

Ella nunca había trabajado en una constructora y claramente sentía que no calzaba ahí dentro, era cosa de mirar su vestuario conformado de una blusa transparente, larga y suelta junto a unos pantalones ajustados. Sumándole a eso sus tacos altos, accesorios y su larga cabellera negra muy ordenada.

—_Hija, ¿aún sigues ahí?_

Se aclaró la voz antes de hablar.

—Iré a la entrevista… no pierdo nada —el grito de emoción de Sonomi la dejó con cierta sordera temporal.

—_Después me cuentas cómo te fue._

—Por supuesto, gracias, mamá.

Cortó la llamada y tras dar una par de vueltas de un lado a otro presa de la indecisión ingresó al edificio de dos pisos. Pares de ojos masculinos llegaron a su persona, miradas que ignoró ya que estaba más preocupada en hallar alguna recepción o lugar de consultas, ¡ni siquiera sabía con quien debía entrevistarse!

—¿Tomoyo?

Perpleja se volteó, frente a ella estaba un hombre de unos 30 años, con una gentil sonrisa. Se observaron detenidamente, ¿si se quedaba en ese lugar tendría que trabajar con él?

Eso no podía ser.

—Kenta —habló con cierta seriedad en su rostro. Él en cambio seguía muy sonriente.

—Qué sorpresa verte por acá… ¿todo bien?

—Como siempre —comentó con una sonrisa casi verdadera.

Debía seguir su camino, no quería responderle una pregunta que de seguro Kenta estaba por decir, lamentablemente él fue más rápido.

—¿Y Sakura? ¿Cómo está? Aún la extraño.

Rodó los ojos, agradeció que junto a ella pasara una chica, al fin una mujer entre tantos hombres. De seguro ella podría ayudarla.

—Kenta, lo de ustedes ya fue, ahora, debo ir a una entrevista. Hasta otra ocasión.

Gracias a la joven llegó a su entrevista, el hombre que la entrevistó parecía estar de malas, al menos le gustó su forma de vestir, estilo rockstar, pero de esos que asustan. Después de hablarle de todas las cosas que hizo en Art&Deco él la interrumpió con un "Está contratada, empieza mañana mismo".

Fue tanta su impresión que no pudo reprimir cuestionar si era alguna broma, la mirada de hielo que le lanzó él le dejó en claro que no.

Tras soltar una risa nerviosa, agradeció su tiempo y le recalcó que mañana a primera hora estaría ahí.

Fue así como su mañana había pasado rápidamente y tras almorzar en algún restorán y pasar gran parte de la tarde tirada en el sofá de su departamento sin hacer nada, optó por salir e ir a beber un café.

Escogió la cafetería que estaba frente al edificio en donde trabajaba Sakura.

Llevaba cerca de una hora ahí sentada, pensativa y rememorando lo sucedido en la mañana.

Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de su jefe, fue tan expreso todo que realmente debía quedar en algún registro de récords su contratación tan expedita. Pero dejando a un lado eso, sus pensamientos iban hacia su mejor amiga, ¿qué dirá Sakura cuando se entere que Kenta preguntó por ella? Y peor aún, que él sería su compañero de trabajo.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro.

Hana.

Debía contarle a ella primero.

**~:~::~:~::~:~::~:~**

Si había algo que a Hana Nomura le molestaba a montones era ver cómo la gente se cuestionaba tanto las cosas.

¿Es que acaso así se podía disfrutar de la vida?

¿Dónde diablos estaba la espontaneidad de las circunstancias?

Negó con la cabeza.

La joven que estaba frente suyo acomodando sus gafas de manera maniática no comprendía ese concepto, aunque hace un par de años sí hubo cierta libertad en su vida.

—¡Deja de joder tu maldita cabeza! —exclamó dejando a su amiga estupefacta.

"_Santo remedio"_

—¡Hana!

—Debía hacerte reaccionar, no veo el problema en que el sexy hombre de cuero sea tu paciente y no me vengas con la excusa de que es el hermano del adolescente rebelde.

—No es correcto —insistió Sakura negando con la cabeza consiguiendo con eso desarmar aún más la desprolija trenza que ataba su cabello.

—Muchachita, ¿no eres acaso una de las mejores psicólogas? Pues, el profesionalismo es primero, si él necesita de tu ayuda, debes dársela, o al menos intentarlo.

—Le estoy ayudando, pero esto de que sea mi paciente profundiza las cosas.

—Y que profundice más —comentó Hana riendo, era claro el sentido de sus palabras, Sakura solo negó la cabeza—. Yo no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad, quizás esté medio loco, pero lo guapo no se lo quita nadie, yo me aprovecharía de la situación, te remodelará esta mostaza consulta y además te hablará de su vida 2 veces por semana durante una hora… en una hora se alcanzan a hacer muchas cosas.

—Hana, tu mente pervertida no me sirve en estos momentos.

Un bufido se escuchó en la habitación, Sakura mantenía la mirada impasible ante sus consejos.

¡Vamos! Ella se estaba esforzando por aconsejar a la seria de amiga, pero parecía que ni su humor lograría alguna respuesta positiva en Sakura.

"_Último intento"_

—¿Dónde quedó la Sakura que le encantaba disfrutar de la libertad de la vida? —la mirada perdida de la castaña en algún rincón de la habitación le dio a entender que algo había removido en el interior de ella con esa pregunta. Al fin había logrado su objetivo—. Deja de cuestionarte, y haz lo que sabes hacer, allá tú si quieres seguir el resto de mis consejos.

Hana salió de la habitación comentando que Li ya debería haber llegado, cosa que la puso nerviosa.

Tras inspirar profundamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Si alguien necesitaba de su ayuda, ella estaría ahí.

Unos golpes a la puerta le anunciaron que su nuevo paciente acababa de llegar.

Li ingresó a la consulta con una seriedad absoluta, en una de sus manos traía una bolsa de papel de la cafetería del frente. Con lentitud lo vio sacar dos cafés, ambos fueron dejados en su escritorio junto a otra bolsa pequeña. Le dio la impresión que él meditaba algo, mientras esperaba pacientemente que él dijera algo Li pareció reaccionar dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella. Tragó pesado cuando los ojos de él la atravesaron, daba la impresión que él intentaba decirle algo, lamentablemente no era la mejor entendiendo el lenguaje de las miradas.

Estuvieron así por un par de segundos, que para ella le parecieron una eternidad, luego de la misma manera casi impredecible, Li cortó el contacto visual y volvió su atención a lo que estaba haciendo hace unos instantes. Tomó uno de los cafés y se acercó a ella.

—No era necesario —comentó Sakura al recibir la espumeante bebida.

—Para mí sí lo es.

Li se alejó nuevamente para tomar su café y tomó asiento en el diván que había en la habitación, luego lo vio negar con la cabeza y tras ello ponerse de pie y dirigirse nuevamente al escritorio, mientras esperaba que él acabara con la extraña escena, Sakura bebía con bastante pasividad su café, un mocachino tal como le encantaba, ni tan dulce ni tan desabrido. Li le ofreció la bolsita que hacia un momento estaba es su escritorio.

Indagó en su interior, unos deliciosos beignets llegaron a su campo visual, no puedo evitar hacer un sonido de placer, se veían tan tentadores, y ella adoraba comer cosas dulces.

—Son todos suyos, Kinomoto.

Acomodó la bolsa sobre sus piernas no importando que el azúcar en flor de los beignets ensuciara su larga falda de color café.

Li observó su falda sucia y luego se alejó tomando otra vez asiento en el diván, parecía que al fin había acabado su extraña actuación.

—Podemos compartirlos —habló Sakura llamando la atención del castaño.

—No, son suyos.

—Pero…

—No tengo hambre.

Suspiró.

A Li algo le pasaba, claramente lo conocía muy poco, pero con solo ver su seria expresión, los oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos y su ceño fruncido mirando a la nada le daban esa clara idea.

—¿Le molesta esto?

Parpadeó confusa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que yo sea su paciente.

Sus gafas se deslizaron por su nariz, y como siempre su índice derecho las acomodó nuevamente. Lo vio fruncir aún más su ceño, parecía que estaba algo impaciente por saber su respuesta, pero ella debía pensarlo un poco, ¿realmente le molestaba?

No.

Solo era algo extraño, la relación que ellos estaban comenzado a tener era particular, en un principio estaba esperanzada al tener la presencia de él y más analizando los beneficios que eso le traería con Yuga, sin embargo, ahora el escenario había mutado a uno bastante impredecible, ¿qué pasaría ahora? Claramente los demonios de Li aparecerían uno por uno, y ella debía estar allí para entender a cada uno, y además seguir con el trato de un inicio, todo en pro del bienestar de Yuga.

—Kinomoto, parece ida… ¿tan complicada es mi pregunta?

Sus mejillas se tiñeron en un sutil rosa.

—No, todo está bien, ninguna molestia, si usted requiere de mi ayuda, confíe en que intentaré hacer lo posible para entenderlo.

—Gracias.

¿Dónde se había metido el verdadero Li?

Él hombre que tenía al frente parecía otro, ¿es que acaso así era Li? No era algo que le molestara solo era extraño, casi preocupante.

—¿Se dedicará a observarme durante todo el tiempo que dure la consulta?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —aclaró subiendo un par de decibeles su voz, de seguro se había sonrojado bastante, el atisbo de una sonrisa en el rostro de Li provocó que su vergüenza aumentará aún más.

—Yo solo preguntaba, Kinomoto —agregó Li con ahora una clara sonrisa.

Sus ojos lo miraron casi con fastidio.

¿Quién diablos eres Li?

—¿Por qué decidió venir para acá? —preguntó, debía concentrarse y meterse en su papel diario de psicóloga, adiós a la Sakura que se moría de ganas por hacerle un comentario de porqué sonreía tanto.

—Es evidente el porqué, Kinomoto.

—Respóndame, yo no lo veo tan evidente.

Indecisión.

Confusión.

Sería una larga sesión, y eso que pensaba que con Yuga su paciencia parecía ir al límite.

**~:~::~:~::~:~::~:~**

El día había comenzado temprano, a esos de las 3 de la mañana se encontraba embriagándose con cafeína mientras la voz de Elvis resonaba por lo bajó en la cocina.

Llevaba dos noches así,

De la conversación que había tenido con Kinomoto en la cafetería había pasado casi una semana, y su felicidad de ver a Yuga nuevamente en casa no duró mucho. Su hermano seguía hermético y prácticamente no hablaban nada. Hace dos noches que se había ido a casa de uno de sus amigos con la excusa de que tenían que hacer un trabajo para el instituto, ni siquiera tuvo ánimos de indagar por más información.

Y parecía ser que todo se ponía en su contra.

Shiefa llamó, tras los cordiales saludos su hermana comenzó con las preguntas en relación a Yuga, omitió la discusión que habían tenido hace un par de días y pese a que estuvo a punto de inventarle que todo iba bien entre ellos decidió ir con la verdad. Le comentó que con Yuga las cosas seguían distantes, que él llevaba más de un día sin tener noticias de él, pero que de seguro estaba de juerga con sus amigos. Shiefa le comentó que debía estar tranquilo y que Yuga era un buen niño, pese a todo y que había que darle su tiempo.

¿Pero cuánto sería suficiente?

A él le habían dado tiempo, mucho, y al final terminó en rehabilitación en un país que ni siquiera conocía, pero al menos consiguió traer la calma a su vertiginosa vida sabiendo de ante mano todo el daño que había provocado.

—_Mamá está resignada._

Suspiró tras escuchar esas 3 palabras, no había porqué sorprenderse de ello. Era lógico entender la postura de Ieran frente a lo que pasaba con Yuga, era claro que la historia parecía repetirse, aunque tristemente solo él parecía estar desesperado por revertir todo.

—_Dile a Yuga que lo extraño y que por favor piense antes de actuar… la próxima semana los iré a ver, es probable que se una más compañía._

"_El resto de mis hermanas"_, pensó Shaoran.

Las horas que habían continuado de la conversación con su hermana las había ocupado enfrascándose en el trabajo para evitar pensar en otras cosas.

Tanto fue su afán que hasta se dio el tiempo de contratar a más gente sin ni siquiera comentarle algo a su padrastro. Ya hablaría con él sobre las 3 contrataciones que hizo en menos de dos horas sin ni siquiera haber necesidad.

Cuando dieron las 5 de la tarde su mente le recordó que en menos de una hora estaría con la psicóloga hablando de él.

Antes de ingresar al edificio dio una vuelta por la cafetería que envidiaba tener frente a su trabajo, pidió un expreso para él y un mocachino para la joven. Como siempre una porción de beignets complementaba el pedido, esta vez eran para Kinomoto, de seguro necesitaría de dosis de azúcar tras escuchar lo que fuera a decirle, su vida jamás había sido rosa y dulce.

No supo si la falta de sueño lo tenía molesto, quizás el verse tan impotente, lo tenía en ese estado que intentó ocultarlo de la joven, pero sin mayores resultados, la mirada de ella casi asustada y al borde del colapso nervioso la delataban.

Nota mental: dejar de asustar a la pobre psicóloga.

Se valió de su extraño y hasta impredecible humor para relajar el ambiente. Y hasta tuvo que luchar por no reírse de ella al ver su respuesta corporal frente a una pregunta que le había hecho.

Definitivamente Kinomoto era de esas mujeres que no podían ocultar su sentir, transparencia pura. Algo que le gustaba ver en el sexo opuesto e incluso le atraía.

Negó con la cabeza.

Debía enfocarse en su situación.

—¿Por qué decidió venir para acá? —le escuchó preguntar a Kinomoto interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

¿Acaso su personalidad no le daba alguna idea?

Sus miedos, sus problemas, pese a que no la conocía hace mucho de alguna manera él lograba transparentar todo frente a la joven que tenía la manía de acomodarse las grandes gafas que usaba cada un minuto.

—Es evidente el porqué, Kinomoto.

—Respóndame, yo no lo veo tan evidente.

—Mi pasado no me deja en paz —comentó a modo de respuesta, Kinomoto frunció levemente el ceño y dejó a un lado su café y los beignets que tenía acomodados en su larga falda que le recordaban las cortinas de su primer departamento en China.

No era una burla de sus pensamientos hacia el vestir de Kinomoto, incluso el parecido le trajo una sonrisa a su rostro, tenía buenos recuerdos de su estadía en ese país.

—¿Recuerda nuestra breve conversación en la cafetería?

La psicóloga asintió rápidamente.

—Usted dijo algo que me dejó dando vueltas y vueltas. Como le aclaré ese día nunca me han gustado las cosas estructuras, y siempre he preferido la espontaneidad de las cosas, sin embargo, salirse de los límites propios de la espontaneidad puede traer consecuencias buenas o malas que dependerán netamente de uno.

—Creo captar hacia dónde va con todo lo que me está diciendo.

—¿La aburro?

—No, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

—Se le ve impaciente —agregó. Kinomoto frunció su ceño y luego sonrió.

Parecía que sonreír era una buena estrategia que tenía Kinomoto para ponerlo nervioso, ¿qué estaría pensando para sonreír así de esa manera?

—Despreocúpese de mí, hable todo lo que quiera, soy toda oídos.

—Está bien —agregó tras terminar de beberse su amargo café—. Citándola… usted comentó que si uno comete errores en el presente estos repercutirán en el futuro y me cuestionó si para evitar problemas era mejor ser más focalizados en la vida… yo en ese momento me negué rotundamente a esa idea ya que va en contra de mis ideales, sin embargo, y viendo mi realidad, las cosas que hice hace unos años atrás son mis demonios del presente y que no me dejan vivir tranquilo… usted tiene razón, Kinomoto, intenté enmendar las cosas, dentro de lo posible y pese a ello, me siento infeliz y más aún viendo como la vida intenta hacerme ver mis errores a través de Yuga.

Kinomoto se mantuvo pensativa por unos minutos, hasta que finalmente y tras carraspear sus labios comenzaron a moverse.

—Las actos de Yuga no son una especie de karma para usted, él es un adolescente y por todo lo que he hablado y observado de él, su actuar no es en un afán de molestarlo… Yuga es así, quizás la falta de preocupación hacia él y la postura de su madre al respecto sean algunos detonantes, pero Yuga ya es un hombrecito y él sabe perfectamente las consecuencias de su actos.

—Sí, pero es claro que dentro de sus actos el resentimiento hacia mí y en sí hacía nuestra familia es uno de los causales.

—Eso no lo puedo negar.

Miró su alrededor, el mostaza le recordó que había un trato entre ellos, la pobre joven ahora tendría que lidiar con sus problemas sumándole a ellos los de Yuga y los del resto de sus pacientes, y pese a eso, ella seguía ahí con una que otra sonrisa y con una preocupación clara hacia él.

Increíble.

Con suerte él lograba aguantar sus dilemas.

Quizás era egoísta, siempre lo había creído así.

La sesión pasó rápido, por el momento Sakura no indagó en su pasado, solo se centraron en el ahora.

**~:~::~:~::~:~::~:~**

—A Sakura le dará un infarto cuando sepa que Kenta preguntó por ella —comentó Hana casi en un susurro, había un paciente de Sakura cerca y además estaban conversando muy cerca de la consulta.

—Hana, lo sé, pero debo decírselo, el mundo es tan pequeño que ya veo que Kenta vuelve a aparecer en su camino, la última vez que lo vio fue antes de partir al seminario en Londres, de eso un año ya. Sakura volvió renovada, si hasta se cambió de ciudad, y ahora que todo parece estar mejor, Kenta vuelve a escena.

—Pero Sakura dio vuelta la página.

—La tristeza sigue ahí, Hana, ¿olvidas que estuvo a punto de casarse con él?

Hana asintió, maldito Kenta y sus mentiras.

Su amiga estaba tan feliz con la idea de casarse con el hombre que en ese entonces amaba que en el momento que la realidad le golpeó duro se mintió creyendo que todo era una pesadilla, lamentablemente la alegre Sakura, la que iba libre por la vida, sin cuestionarse nada comenzó a desaparecer tan rápidamente que cuando ella y Tomoyo quisieron atraparla ya era demasiado tarde.

—Si Kenta vuelve a preguntar por ella, aclárale que ella está muy bien y que por favor no se le ocurra aparecer, ¡o se las verá conmigo!

—¿Quién se las verá contigo?

Sakura estaba al lado de ellas junto a Li, Hana reprimió las ganas de darse una bofetada, ¿quién la mandaba a ser tan expresiva?

Menos mal que no escuchó el nombre de Kenta.

—El cartero, ya sabes que siempre me deja las revistas y periódicos de mi odioso vecino.

—¿Cuál? ¿El que tiene un perro baboso? —cuestionó Sakura con humor.

—Sí, ¿quién más que él?

—Ay, pero no seas tan mentirosa, Hana, siempre dices que te coquetea y eso a ti te gusta.

—Sakura, tú y tus comentarios tan fuera de lugar —agregó Hana con cierta vergüenza, el hombre sexy de cuero estaba reprimiendo las ganas de reír.

Al menos había logrado sacar el tema de Kenta sin que su amiga sospechara nada.

—¿Desea agendar una nueva hora? —le preguntó a Li quien asintió.

Tomoyo miraba atenta la situación, ahora sí que podía asegurar que el mundo cabía en la palpa de una mano.

Él paciente de Sakura era su nuevo jefe.

—Para el viernes a la misma hora, a nombre de Shaoran Li —agregó el castaño.

—Agendado.

—Tomoyo, ¿qué haces acá? ¿Planean algo? —cuestionó la psicóloga mirando con suspicacia a sus amigas.

—Por supuesto, una salida de chicas —respondió Tomoyo con su habitual sonrisa.

Los ojos de Li cayeron en Tomoyo, la impresión en ellos le dieron a entender a la joven que se acordaba de ella.

—Señor Li, qué coincidencia verlo acá.

—Bastantes coincidencias… —comentó Li con se ceño, para variar, fruncido—. Bueno, me marcho, hasta el viernes, Kinomoto y hasta mañana, Daidouji.

Las 3 esperaron a que Li desapareciera tras las escaleras para finalmente poder hablar.

—¡¿Se conocen?! —preguntaron al unísono Sakura y Hana.

Al mismo tiempo Tomoyo habló.

—¡¿Es tu paciente?!

—Por si lo había olvidado, Sakura, tengo una sesión con usted… sesión que debería haber empezado hace 5 minutos.

La aludida se volteó hacia su paciente, y luego miró a sus amigas.

—Ya hablaremos.

Su curiosidad se moría de ganas por saber más detalles de porqué Tomoyo conocía a Li y más aún el porqué él le dijo que se verían mañana.

Pero el trabajo estaba primero.

Lamentablemente.

**~:~::~:~::~:~::~:~**

**Notas de Caris:**

Gracias a que me quedé dormida, no fui esta mañana a la u (aunque ahora debo ir, cero ganas) y logré acabar con este capítulo recién salido del horno.

Espero que les guste, el próximo va dedicado a Yuga, porque se ha hablado de él, mucho, pero nos falta su punto de vista y ya lo tendrán, y habrá (quizás) una sorpresa para él.

Mil gracias, lindas lectoras, por leer y espero ver sus comentarios, ya les he mencionado cuánto me animan a escribir, pese a que el tiempo es escaso para hacerlo.

Se cuidan y saludines para todas.

Y perdonen las faltas de ortografías que se me pueden haber pasado.

Pd: Gracias a las que comentaron en el capítulo pasado, en la noche me dedicaré a responder sus lindos RR, también gracias por las alertas y los favoritos :)


	7. VII

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, pero los otros personajillos que aparecen son creados por mí al igual que la historia.**

_Summary:_ Su mejor amiga insistía en que se estaba trasformando en una amargada, pero Sakura Kinomoto, una apasionada psicóloga, afirmaba que todo marchaba bien, sobre todo cuando el hermano de uno de sus pacientes hace acto de presencia en su tan "perfecta" vida.

* * *

**Uno más uno**

* * *

**VII**

Una seguidilla de estornudos no le permitieron seguir escuchando a Li, quien por alguna razón ese día estaba bastante cooperador, ojalá su hermano rebelde fuera igual. Yuga parecía haberse esfumado de la faz de la tierra, no había ido a las sesiones de esa semana y ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse, sin embargo, si su hermano no mostraba tanta preocupación mejor se quedaba callada rogando silenciosamente que al adolescente no le hubiera pasado nada malo.

—Eso no está bien —comentó Li frunciendo su ceño.

—¿Qué… cosa? —preguntó con una voz bastante nasal.

—Usted, si estaba así de enferma debería haber cancelado las consultas de este día.

"_Tía Cho me dijo lo mismo esta mañana"_ pensó Sakura rodando los ojos, si ella se encontraba en un estado decente para trabajar lo haría, además era un sutil resfriado, por favor, no era necesario exagerar tanto.

—No es necesario, estoy bien.

—Por favor, es un microbio andante —abrió sus ojos a más no poder, ¿un microbio? ¿Li había dicho?—. Me refiero a su estado, no es que la considere un microbio.

Le aclaró atropelladamente, luego lo vio sonreír.

—Comprendo, ¿dónde quedamos?

—En que esta sesión ha acabado —vio a Li ponerse de pie y dirigirse al pequeño closet que había en la habitación, de él sacó un abrigo morado y con estampados de flores amarillas—. Bastante colorido.

Li se acercó a ella y sin ni siquiera oponerse este la jaló de un brazo para ponerla de pie, un sutil sonrojo apareció en su afiebrado rostro. Li con bastante cuidado le puso el abrigo cerrando botón por botón. Incluso se dio el tiempo de acomodarle su larga y aleonada cabellera hacia un costado para poder colocarle el gorro que tenía el abrigo.

—Li…

—Si tiene algo que sacar, hágalo de inmediato, yo mismo iré a dejarla a su hogar.

Con sus ojos algo sorprendidos acató, como nota mental: Li tenía cierta actitud autoritaria y ella parecía ser bastante susceptible a ello, como niña buena y en extremo obediente tomó sus cosas y salió casi corriendo detrás de Li quien ya estaba hablando con Hana en la recepción.

—… Si es tan testaruda, ayer fui yo a dejarla, estaba con fiebre y la muy porfiada vino igual.

—Hana, no hables de mí como si no estuviera presente —se quejó, apenas terminó de hablar varios estornudos la atacaron.

Tanto Hana como Li negaban con la cabeza.

—La llevaré a casa, agende mi hora para el lunes, y avíseme si Kinomoto sigue igual, de serlo así vendré yo mismo a primera hora y la llevaré al doctor.

—Pero… —se quejó Sakura, sin embargo, la mirada de Li la hizo callar.

"_Señor-aquí-mando-yo, ¿quién se cree?"_

—Le llamaré si llega a suceder eso, parece ser que existe alguien en este mundo a quien Sakura le hace caso, lo felicito, señor Li, eso sí que es un logro.

—Hana, por favor —habló Sakura un tanto avergonzada. Se tomó la licencia de jalar a Li de un brazo y salir lo antes posible de ahí, de seguro el fin de semana tanto Tomoyo como Hana aparecerían en su departamento preguntando cosas en relación a su nuevo paciente quien por una mágica razón lograba que ella acatara todo lo que él dijera.

El silencio se hizo incómodo hasta que ambos estuvieron dentro del auto del castaño, en silencio Sakura se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad, Li parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, bastante, ambos estaban en el auto y él parecía haber olvidado cómo conducir, solo miraba el volante casi sin pestañear.

—Gracias —susurró Sakura recibiendo como respuesta la penetrante mirada de Li, por un momento se sintió sin oxigeno, su mirada era extraña y fuerte, y más aún si ahora él la observaba de tan cerca.

—No hay nada que agradecer, Kinomoto…

Era extraña la situación por lo menos para la psicóloga quien no parecía creer que Li, su paciente, la llevaba a casa casi obligada por culpa de un estúpido resfriado, estuvo a punto de mandar una queja al canal donde el mitómano meteorólogo había anunciado que era muy improbable que lloviera en Tokio el día de ayer y que solo haría frío.

Oh, sí, llegó empapada a la consulta y pese a que secó la ropa, de igual modo llegó con fiebre a su hogar después de un largo día de trabajo, y si no fuera por su tía quien aún seguía en su hogar, de seguro estaría peor, gracias a ella y sus extrañas medicinas naturales la fiebre había descendido aunque ahora todo parecía indicar que esta había vuelto.

—Debe cuidarse, del trabajo no se vive, Kinomoto y tampoco del ayudar a los demás olvidándose de su persona.

—Eso lo sé, Li.

—No lo parece.

Mordió su labio inferior. Él no la conocía tan bien, hace menos de dos semanas que habían cruzado palabras y eso no le daba el permiso para empezar a suponer cosas, ella sí se preocupaba de sí misma, y su trabajo la hacía feliz.

—Quizá no, pero la única persona indicada para saber cómo va y lleva su vida soy yo, no usted.

—Perdone por mi intromisión —susurró Li—. Solo me preocupé —agregó viéndolo encoger sus hombros.

No supo qué decir, ¿él se había preocupado por ella? ¿Por qué?

**~:~::~:~::~:~::~:~**

Escenarios extraños confabulada la vida, de eso no había dudas, él no habría imaginado que se encontraría en dicha situación, llevando a su psicóloga a su respectivo hogar. Pero fue inevitable no hacerlo, cualquiera que tuviera al frente a una chica que parecía estar a punto de desvanecerse haría lo mismo, incluso dudó en llevarla a un médico, era evidente que Kinomoto tenía fiebre.

"Gracias" le escuchó murmurar a su lado. Ahí, encogida en el asiento delantero estaba la joven envuelta en una bufanda morada con amarillo que combinaba perfectamente con su enorme abrigo de los mismos colores.

—No hay nada que agradecer, Kinomoto —comentó.

La observó detenidamente: por alguna razón, hasta el momento desconocida, sentía la imperante necesidad de ayudarla, quizá por el motivo que ella estaba ayudándolo a él y a su hermano.

Yuga.

Una tranquilidad lo apoderaba ese día en relación a su hermano, un tal Souta que se presentó como amigo de su hermano le informó que este se encontraba bien y que solo necesitaba cierto espacio, y que seguro volvería a casa.

Esperaba que así lo fuera, era ya un hecho que sus hermanas vendrían a visitarlo la próxima semana y si Yuga no regresaba por su cuenta, él se daría el trabajo de ir a buscarlo aunque tuviera que traerlo a la fuerza, no quería preocupar a sus hermanas quienes ya tuvieron suficiente con un hermano rebelde.

Suspirando volvió a centrar la atención en la joven psicóloga. Si había algo que no podía comprender era ver a aquellos que trabajaban como locos y no hacían nada para disfrutar de la vida, ¿es que acaso del trabajar se podía ser completamente feliz?

—Debe cuidarse, del trabajo no se vive, Kinomoto y tampoco del ayudar a los demás olvidándose de su persona.

—Eso lo sé, Li.

—No lo parece —agregó, sabía que no tenía ningún derecho de juzgar a la psicóloga, pero vamos, ella era joven, no podía permitir que alguien no disfrutara de las cosas de la vida, incluso las más simples.

—Quizá no, pero la única persona indicada para saber cómo va y lleva su vida soy yo, no usted.

—Perdone mi intromisión —buen punto, debería tener más cuidado con lo que decía, la joven se veía molesta, o por lo menos eso transmitían sus ojos ocultos en esas gafas gigantes—. Solo me preocupé —agregó encogiéndose de hombros, lo mejor sería callar y llevar de una vez por todas a la resfriada psicóloga a su hogar.

Tras consultarle por su dirección encendió el auto, la mayoría del viaje se dio en un silencio que pensó que sería incómodo, pero no, Kinomoto parecía perdida viendo las calles y él mirando hacia el frente y a ratos a la joven. Pese a ello encendió la radio en busca de alguna canción agradable, dejó lo primero que encontró:

"Para amenizar la tarde, _Sing_ de Travis, en Play radio..."

Vio a Kinomoto voltear y fijar la mirada en la radio, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro provocando que se quedara mirándola como poseso.

—¡Li, cuidado!

Tras frenar profundamente exclamó un "Mierda", estuvo a un pelo de chocar con un auto.

—¿Está bien? —le escuchó preguntar.

—Quien debería preguntar eso soy yo… y sí estoy bien, ¿y usted, Kinomoto?

—Bien… ¿puedo subirle más a la radio?

Asintió, la joven parecía ensimismada con la canción, incluso la escuchó tararearla y luchó consigo mismo para no observarla, esa sonrisa… ¡joder! Jamás había visto ese tipo de sonrisa, la joven de usual mirada seria parecía otra, podía asegurar que hasta sus ojos verdes sonreían.

Desordenó sus cabellos y se concentró en escuchar la canción, solo una frase le quedó dando vueltas y vueltas, ya que parecía ser que era lo que Kinomoto necesitaba.

—Porque el amor que brindas no significará nada, a menos que cantes… ¿qué piensa la psicóloga, tendrá razón esta canción?

—¿Eh?

—Eso, ¿qué piensa de esa frase?

—Yo… sí, o sea, se podría extrapolar a las situaciones de la vida, no es solo cantar, es vivir, disfrutar.

—¿Y usted lo hace, Kinomoto?

Un silencio se vio interrumpido por otra canción de la emisora, esperaba por una respuesta, sin embargo, Kinomoto parecía tener una lucha interna, ¿tan complicada era la pregunta?

—Aquí me bajó —informó la joven evitando con ello responder la pregunta, o esa impresión le dio.

Tras escuchar las mil gracias que le dijo la vio bajar del auto y desaparecer por las puertas caoba del edificio en el cual vivía, fue tan rápida su despedida que no alcanzó a pedirle que le respondiera.

Soltó una risa y luego negó con la cabeza.

Estaba decidido, Kinomoto ayudaba a todos, pero ¿y ella? No solo arreglaría la consulta de la joven sino que también le ayudaría a "cantar", como decía la canción. Es lo mínimo que le debía.

**~:~::~:~::~:~::~:~**

Los días habían pasado rápido, su intención era desaparecer por un día, pero la comodidad de estar en casa de su amigo le era amigable y más la preocupación que tenía su madre, siempre había envidiado la suerte de Souta, de tener una familia en donde el amor era claro, le hubiera gustado tener una familia así, sin embargo, debía conformarse con lo que tenía, una extraña familia, muchas veces se cuestionaba el si su hermano no hubiera sido un loco adolescente y drogadicto, quizá solo quizá su realidad sería distinta y tendría una familia linda de admirar.

Al menos sí notaba que se preocupaban por él y le agradecería eternamente el amor que Shiefa le entregaba, por eso muchas veces pensaba en las consecuencias que tendrían sus locuras para su querida hermana, y ese era el motivo que lo llevaba a soportar a Shaoran, de alguna manera no quería darle más problemas a ella, pero era imposible no sentir cierta apatía por su hermano quien quería a toda costa cambiarlo y evitar que él siguiera su ejemplo. Si supiera Shaoran que él jamás querría imitarlo, ni seguir su ejemplo, las cosas que hacía, las hacía porque quería, porque obtenía diversión y por el simple motivo que le gustaba hacer lo que se le daba la gana y cometer locuras como algunos adolescentes lo hacían, pero nada que lo llevara a terminar en una clínica de rehabilitación en algún lejano y desconocido país, él no quería eso.

—Ten, Li, ve a ver el cielo estrellado.

Los ojos rojos del hermano de Souta le dieron la clara señal de qué era lo que ahora tenía en sus manos. Salió a los jardines del frente y se lanzó al pasto tras haber encendido el porro.

Se quedó ahí pegado mirando el cielo y recordando que solía hacer lo mismo cuando pequeño, claramente sin un porro de por medio.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse y luego ver algo cerca de él, le dio la impresión de haber visto un torbellino rojo… estaba loco, lo sabía.

Después de intentar centrar la mirada, Yuga logró asegurar que frente a él había una persona, una joven de larguísima cabellera roja fumando frente a él e inspeccionándolo sin ni siquiera disimular un poco.

"_¿Qué diablos?"_

La chica no dejó de observarlo hasta que acabó su cigarro, tras ello lo dio una última mirada y giró sobre sus talones para emprender rumbo a la casa que estaba junto a la de su amigo Souta. Con el ceño fruncido por lo que acababa de ocurrir se puso de pie y comenzó a emprender la marcha para regresar con los demás.

—No tan rápido, _Li —_volteó con extrañeza hacia la joven que le había hablado.

Sus ojos eran de un claro celeste, y su piel bastante pálida, sus rasgos le permitieron darse cuenta que no era japonesa, quizá americana. Por un motivo que desconocía, ella le sonreía de una forma que no supo interpretar.

—¿Te conozco? —le preguntó con curiosidad que supo opacar muy bien con cierta altanería.

—Puede que sí, aunque creo que mi jardín te conoce mucho más.

—¿De qué mierda hablas?

La sonrisa de la chica se hizo notoria y de un momento a otro el rostro de ella estuvo a centímetros de él.

—De ninguna mierda, Li, solo no vomites más en él, ¿de acuerdo?

Yuga pocas veces se había avergonzado y esta vez lo hizo, sintió cierto calor en su rostro, ¡ni siquiera recordaba haber hecho eso!

"_¿Será porque alguien bebió hasta que el hígado no le dio más?"_

Punto para su jodida conciencia.

—¿De acuerdo?

Asintió aún siguiendo en un estado de perplejidad, la joven seguía a centímetros de su rostro y además la sintió rebuscar algo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—Algo es algo —la chica sacó la cajetilla de cigarrillos que había comprado hacia una hora—. Justo mis favoritos, gracias, Li.

Nuevamente la observó alejarse, cierto fastidio comenzó a invadirlo, y soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—¡Hey! Me estás robando.

Una carcajada resonó en la calle.

—Sí, lo hice, es lo mínimo que puedo recibir a cambio, luego de tener que limpiar tú... ¡ew!, no fue para nada agradable.

—Está bien —bramó avergonzado nuevamente—. Llévatelos, y tranquila, no lo volveré a hacer.

—Muy bien, porque si lo haces de nuevo, créeme que no te saldrá tan barato recompensarme.

Tragó pesado, por alguna extraña razón las palabras le sonaron como una real amenaza, por lo que apenas ingresó al hogar de Souta le cuestionó sobre la rara chica.

—¿Mandy?

Rodó los ojos.

—¡Qué se yo! Por eso te pregunto.

—Si hablas de la pelirroja… se llama Amanda,es obvio que no es japonesa, es inglesa, y sí, es media loca.

—Es rara.

—Aunque está bien buena —escuchó comentar a Daichi—. Es sexy, esos labios rojos, y ahora su cabellera roja… y esos ojazos, mira que yo siempre he intentado algo con ella y no acepta nada.

—¿De qué me perdí? —cuestionó Yuga sintiéndose totalmente fuera en la conversación.

—Si serás estúpido, es la chica de computación, la que maneja la sala, ¿acaso no la reconociste?

—No —contestó Yuga con cierto asombro—. ¿Ella es la _friki_, la misma?

—La misma, aunque ahora se ha puesto bien sexy, antes pasaba desapercibida —continuó Daichi—. ¿Por qué crees que todos los hombres del instituto pelean por tener un cupo en el taller de computación?

Un golpe en la cabeza lo hizo reaccionar.

—¡Qué mierda, Daichi! ¿Cuál es el gusto de andar dando golpes?

—Para que reacciones, resumiendo la sexy pelirroja es la friki de computación que antes tenía el pelo negro con mechas blancas.

—Así es, de todos modos mantente alejado de ella —aconsejó Souta con seriedad—. Dicen que es peligrosa.

—¿Ella? ¿Peligrosa? —cuestionó Yuga bastante divertido, una cosa es que de una apariencia de chica ruda y que es capaz de darte una paliza, pero peligrosa, eso no era posible.

—¡Qué mierda hablas, Souta! Ella es una chica ruda, pero sexy. Amanda no le haría daño a nadie.

—Yo solo comento eso por lo que sé, hace un tiempo escuché que amenazó al cabrón de Tadeshi, ¿recuerdan cuando apareció la policía y se lo llevaron? —tanto Yuga como Daichi asintieron—. Pues bien, dicen por ahí que ella fue la que habló con la policía, o algo así, y Tadeshi es un imbécil y a veces medio bruto, pero en narcotráfico no está metido.

_"Solo puedo asegurar que está loca"_ pensó Yuga, luego de esa conversación siguieron embriagándose y fumando junto a las 20 personas que había en casa de Souta y que eran amigos del instituto.

Fue así como la noche pasó rápido, a eso de las 6 de la mañana Yuga se fue a dormir, no sin antes ayudar a Souta a ordenar un poco su casa, sus padres llegarían en menos de 6 horas y había que dar la impresión que en los 3 días de su ausencia el hogar estuvo muy tranquilo, sin nada de fiestas y excesos contantes.

Cuando dieron las 11 se despertó gruñendo y maldiciendo al estúpido vecino que tenía música a todo volumen. Se puso su polerón y salió a los jardines soltando uno que otro improperio.

Tras una inspección rápida se dio cuenta que la música provenía de la casa de la chica rara.

—¡Joder! Tenía que ser su casa —murmuró.

Desordenando sus cabellos se dirigió a la entrada de la casa de la joven y tocó el timbre, tras apretar el botón dos veces, se hartó y comenzó a tocarlo impacientemente hasta que por fin la música se fue. Luego de unos segundos escuchó un "¡Mierda!" desde el interior y la puerta de entrada se abrió con fuerza mostrando a una chica que parecía lanzar fuego por los ojos.

—¡Si echaste a perder el timbre tú mismo vendrás a arreglarlo, imbécil!

—¡Si no escuchabas el puto timbre no es mi culpa!

Quizá fue su rabia inicial que lo llevó a no percatarse de cómo vestía la joven… Tenía que darle la razón a Daichi, la chica era sexy. Y por más que lo evitó, sus ojos se fueron al pronunciado escote de la holgada blusa que usaba.

—¿Qué miras, Li? —le escuchó preguntar, nuevamente ella conseguía avergonzarlo, ya iban tres veces—. Pensé que eras más caballero, Li, al menos podrías disimular un poco.

—Yo…

La vio poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Solo que le bajes a la música.

—¿Resaca? —le preguntó haciendo un puchero a modo de burla.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Está bien, solo porque quizá exageré con el volumen y… —el índice de Amanda presionó el timbre que retumbó en su hogar—, mi timbre sigue funcionando a la perfección.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué, Li… Como consejo, no es bueno beber tanto, sé de lo que hablo.

Asintió recibiendo una fugaz sonrisa de vuelta. Regresó donde Souta, tras despedirse de su amigo volvió a salir, había llegado el momento de regresar con su hermano aunque muchas ganas no tuviera.

**~:~::~:~::~:~::~:~**

**Notas de Caris:**

Sakura resfriada, Shaoran siendo un caballero, y por las que querían más acercamientos, créanme que este capítulo da muestras de ello y hacia dónde va la cosa.

¡Yuga apareció nuevamente! La sorpresa para él era esta chica, Mandy, que créanme que tendrá gran protagonismo en esta historia, y es un personaje que me encanta, ya la irán conociendo.

Mil gracias a las lindas lectoras que me alegraron con sus comentarios, y ¡ANÍMENSE A COMENTAR LAS QUE AÚN NO LO HACEN! (xD) Vamos, no cuesta nada, quiero saber sus opiniones y sugerencias si así lo desean :)

En fin, nos leemos, espero que prontamente.

¡Saludines a por mil!

Pd: Próximo capítulo: hermanas Li al ataque (xD) Dejaría un adelanto, pero aún no he escrito el siguiente cap, solo está en mi cabeza loca.


End file.
